<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Brings Things Never Expected Before by BeautyIsInTheBookshelves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862010">Christmas Brings Things Never Expected Before</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyIsInTheBookshelves/pseuds/BeautyIsInTheBookshelves'>BeautyIsInTheBookshelves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Caring Magnus Bane, Caring Maryse Lightwood, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Hurt Alec Lightwood, King Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Prince Jace Wayland, Princess Isabelle Lightwood, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Romantic Fluff, Sick Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:40:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyIsInTheBookshelves/pseuds/BeautyIsInTheBookshelves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>King Alec Lightwood is a dark man, always doing his job as the king before ever thinking of anything else. The only real thing that he cares for is his family. During a battle with a neighboring kingdom, he ends up terribly injured and far away from his battalion and kingdom.</p><p>He is found by a tea shop owner and florist, Magnus Bane. Who is kind enough to nurse him back to health and take care of his injuries. And while staying with him, he sees how much he's neglected the holiday of Christmas with his family and how stupid his decision was to close off his heart to love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood &amp; Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood &amp; Jace Wayland, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane &amp; Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Malec Favs Voleak</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Battalions & Decorations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! Happy Holidays! 🎁🥳💙</p><p>So last year I wrote a Christmas story and posted a new chapter every day until Christmas day. With the pandemic and all, the thought of that makes me honestly sick to my stomach. However, I still really wanted to do a Christmas fic for you all to enjoy.</p><p>So I sat there last month thinking of what I could possibly do. I was watching Beauty and the Beast while thinking then gave up. The next day I was watching Once Upon A Time while thinking and then gave up. After that, watched Eternal Love (Ten Miles of Peach Blossoms) and then gave up. Then, it suddenly hit me... ironically while on a sugar high. Why don't combine some plot elements from all my favorite shows, add a dash of Christmas and update that leading up to the holiday?!?</p><p>And so, here we are with this! However, I'm not fond of the title. So if you can think of a better one, let me know please!</p><p>Anyways, this one will be update once a week until Christmas day, which seems a lot more reasonable to me. So, enjoy with kind of romantic royal Grinch like Christmas fic with Malec! 😊💙</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Underhill turned down the hall, struggling to keep hold of the huge pile of parchments and books in his arms. It was a beige amount for one pile and for just one man, no matter how strong he was on the battlefield. But it was what his king requested him to fetch. So who was he to say anything about this? He turned around, down the hall and entered the palace's vast and impressive ballroom. He looked up, seeing what a mess the place was currently. Servants walking through in an almost practiced motion, carrying red, green, white, silver and gold decorations in their hands and setting up a few of them on the walls. He raised his eyebrow, moving past them with a whispered apology to any he pushed into. He looked over, seeing his princess standing in the middle of their maze of walking. "Princess? Excuse me, princess?" he called, walking over to her. "I'm sorry for intruding, but what is happening here?"</p><p>Isabelle raised his eyebrow at her, slapping his shoulder in a joking manner. "It's Christmas." she said.</p><p>"Oh. Right." he said back.</p><p>"And so, there are so many activities happening in the palace and the villages and all over the kingdom during the holiday, so it would be absolutely amazing to have this place decorated a tier above last year!" she said, jumping up with a clap of her hands.</p><p>Underhill raised his eyebrow again. "So you're decorating the ballroom now?" he asked.</p><p>"Problem?"</p><p>"Never my princess. Never."</p><p>"Good." she said. "Do you need help? Are you okay with all that?"</p><p>"Oh. I am fine your grace, I can handle myself." he said to her. "I just need to deliver this to the king."</p><p>"Oh! What is all of this? Plans for the ball? Plans for the tree?" she asked excitedly.</p><p>Underhill rolled his eyes, walking out of the ballroom. Izzy trailing behind. "You wish. You know his majesty. Not a Christmas person. Never a Christmas person."</p><p>"That stubborn prick." she said under her breath.</p><p>"Which is why all of the Christmas stuff is left for you and the dowager queen." he said.</p><p>Izzy pouted, rolling her eyes. "Right..." she said, puffing out her lip. "Well, please... carry on." she said to him with a friendly shoulder pat.</p><p>Underhill bowed respectfully before turning on his heel down the hall. She kicked the air, walking back over to the ballroom. She groaned loudly. "Problem your grace?" called one of the servants, who was ordering how to properly handing the golden crystals.</p><p>"Just... family drama."</p>
<hr/><p>Alec was crowned the king of Alicante five years ago. He was the youngest to become king in the history that was his kingdom. Most kings are crowned by the age of thirty or older. Alec beat that by ten years. And he had taken his role as the monarch very seriously. Even before that he was still a serious man. Nothing more, nothing less. He basically worked and fought and worked and fought. And the working got ten times worse as soon as the crown was placed on his head. And so, the dark, royal knight was basically left in the dark. He barely engaged in activities other than being the king. He said all the time that being the king was the most important thing ever and nothing else came before. And that emotions clouded judgment. So he never showed it off, none of his real emotions. Not even to his family. And even during the holiday seasons, where things seemed to get worse. Everything annoyed him during this month. The bright decorations. The beautiful flowers. The loud songs, everything basically set him off. And it was quite a sad sight to see the king be such a grinch during what was supposed to be the happiest time of the year.</p><p>The king turned, hearing the knock at the door in his office. He huffed, setting down his quill and standing up. "Enter, please." he said. The door opened, a beautiful young servant walking inside with a huge bouquet of flowers. He raised his eyebrows. "My mother is down in the library if you're looking for where she is."</p><p>"These actually aren't for her your majesty." she said, lowering her head slightly.</p><p>"Then the princess is out in town getting ribbons. I'll hold them for her." he said.</p><p>"These actually are for you my king." the servant said.</p><p>Alec raised his eyebrow, taking them from her gently. It was a beautiful arrangement. Purple pansies with lavender colored cyclamens and baby's breath. It obviously was crafted by a very talented gardener. But Alec raised his eyebrow, confused. He didn't ask for flowers. "Who sent these?" he asked.</p><p>"I am not sure. I forgot the name of the gardener who sent it." she said. "But it was a Christmas gift I-"</p><p>Alec groaned, rolling his eyes. "Thank you Amelia. Now please." he said, motioning to the door.</p><p>She frowned, upset at herself before bowing and leaving. Alec looked down at the bouquet. He sighed, throwing it into the fireplace that was blazing. He never understood why people gave him gifts that were other than his family. And still, he didn't like or take gifts from them either. Someone obviously just wanted to get on his good side. Or wanted something from him as their king. He threw himself down against his seat, continuing to sign his name on letters from dignitaries and other royals.</p><p>He groaned louder, hearing another knock at the door. Before he could even speak and give permission to enter the room, the doors opened. His mother walked inside, her gown trailing behind her. "Good afternoon." she said to her son.</p><p>"What's so great about it?" he said jokingly, looking up slightly. "Hello mother. Nice dress."</p><p>"Thank you my boy." she said, before sniffing up in the air. "What is that smell?" she asked, before looking over at the fireplace and seeing the still burning flowers. "By the angel! Alexander!" she cried, walking over to it. She grabbed the poker and pulled out the flowers, but they turned to ash immediately as it hit the wooded floor. </p><p>"What?" he asked, not even looking up.</p><p>"Alexander. These flowers were for you! It was a gift obviously." she said.</p><p>"You know more than anyone that I don't like gifts and I have no idea who gave that to me anyways." the king said.</p><p>"These flowers were beautiful. And it was a nice gesture from whoever. What is the matter with you?" she asked.</p><p>"What did you come in here for again mother?" he asked.</p><p>"Excuse me for wanting to drop by and check up on my son." she said, standing back up with the ashes in her hands. "I just wanted to ask you if you would join in the decorating happening. But... judging from the attack on the bouqet, you'd rather be in here working. Like always."</p><p>"There's a lot to do, especially when the Prince of Edom is going on this rogue rampage. I don't have the time for decorating the ballroom. Or the palace in general. Or Christmas." he said.</p><p>Maryse huffed. "Just like last year. At least promise me that you'll try and attend the ball."</p><p>"Izzy's throwing a ball?"</p><p>"Every year we throw a ball. I'm shocked that all of a sudden-"</p><p>"Balls are not my thing unless there is diplomatic reasoning to attend. So no, I will not be attending the Christmas ball."</p><p>Maryse huffed. Why was her son like this? She blamed her husband and part of her parenting. But she's changed. Why couldn't he? "Fine. I'm sure there will be other Christmases," she said, throwing the ashes away properly by the fireplace before walking out of the office.</p><p>Alec watched her leave, sighing in annoyance.</p>
<hr/><p>"Are you positive?" Alec asked, rushing down the hall alongside of Underhill.</p><p>"Yes my king." Underhill said. "My mole has always given the best inside information. It is a small group, but with the weapons they have they can reek enough havock. And from what it looks like, they'll approach a nearby village first before they approach the palace."</p><p>"Alright then. Gather up my best knights. We'll meet them halfway, ambush and stop them in their tracks." he said, opening the doors to his throne room. His eyes widened at how bright it was. Underhill bit his lip and hurried off, not wanting to be here when the king was set off. "What the hell is all of this?"</p><p>Izzy looked over from her spot by one of the columns, wrapping it in a wide red ribbon. She sighed, picking up her own gown and walking over to her big brother. Her other older brother, who was just supervising saw the look in the king's eyes. Frustrated anger burned behind them. He rushed over to stand next to her. "Alec... isn't it nice?" he asked. "Hmm? Yeah. Right?"</p><p>Alec sighed. "The month just started Isabelle."</p><p>"And?" Izzy said back. "Starting with the decorations early is never a bad idea. And I have big plans that will take days to prepare them all. How about you-"</p><p>"No." he said back. "Jace, suit up we need to go. Prince Jonathan is going to be making his way here. We need to hurry before he attacks any villagers."</p><p>"Okay..." he said, patting his sister's shoulders before rushing out.</p><p>Izzy huffed. "And take all of this stuff down." Alec called.</p><p>"What? No!"</p><p>"You can put it back up later."</p><p>"Why does it bother you so much? It's just decorations and it's Christmas."</p><p>Alec turned over to her, staring her down. "It's Christmas? It's Christmas. Not yet and either way, it doesn't matter. It's one day out of the calender. Now... take them down." he snapped, before walking off.</p><p>Izzy sighed, shaking her head.</p><p>"Ignore him my princess!"</p><p>"Yes, ignore him!"</p><p>"Your decorations are wonderful!"</p><p>"I love them as well."</p><p>Izzy smiled at the servants, giving them the time of day. While on the inside, she really wanted to punch her brother in the face.</p>
<hr/><p>"Keep an eye on the incoming battalion!" the prince cried, looking over and seeing a huge sea of knights in red approaching the battlefield. It was bigger than what he was told it was going to be. Jace immediately cursed when he saw them. There were so many. And he doubted that he, Alec and his men might be able to become victorious with them here.</p><p>"I thought that you said that it was a small group?" Alec said, jumping down from his horse and looking over at Underhill.</p><p>"It was. That's what my insider said to me. I apologize your majesty." Underhill said. "But I-"</p><p>"Forget it." Alec snapped back.</p><p>Jace sighed. "Don't worry about it Underhill." he whispered back to his blonde friend.</p><p>He gave him a small smile, but frowned again.</p><p>"Since it is more men than what I was led to believe, we'll have to actually fight. And harder than needed." Alec cried, turning away from the moving fleet and to his men. "Fan out. Take out who you can as silently as you can. But if it gets ugly, give it you're all."</p><p>"Yes my king." the knights called, turning around and sprinting as fast as he could or galloping on their steeds. Alec nodded, turning around. He was sure with the knights on his end, who could win the battle and send this rogue prince back with his tail between his legs.</p><p>Jace sighed, jumping down from his horse and following his brother. "Well, isn't this a perfect way to start Christmas." he said.</p><p>"Seriously. You too?" he asked back.</p><p>"What? I love-"</p><p>The blonde was cut off as a loud battle cry was heard from the other side of the forest. Alec's eyes widened, seeing the red group now getting close to the knights who stayed beside him. He pulled out an arrow from his quiver and released it. The arrow hit one of them, slamming him into a nearby tree and setting off a domino effect with him and his comrades, making them fall. He smiled, picking up another arrow and turning around, sensing another threat. He exhaled a sigh of relief, seeing the attacker fall to the ground with a large cut through his neck before he got to attack him. "I can't keep being the eyes behind your head," Jace said, twirling his blade with a smile being throwing it with all his strength over towards another knight.</p><p>"I sensed someone there. I was fine." Alec said. "I gave an order to focus on the larger group. Why didn't you go?"</p><p>"You can't handle all these guys by yourself." Jace said, kicking down one knight and taking his sword from him. Alec quickly nocked another arrow and let it fly, watching as it hit another knight. "You don't have enough arrows."</p><p>"I might not." he said, yanking one free from a tree and releasing it just as quick. "But their group is littered all over. I got this Jace."</p><p>"Alec."</p><p>"I will be fine."</p><p>"Will you?"</p><p>The prince hissed, nocking an arrow quickly and turning over. "Hello your highness." he said.</p><p>His armor was different than everyone else that he had attacked. It was pitch black, yes, but runes were painted on it with golden ink. Showing the sign of a royal from this kingdom. His face wasn't covered with a helmet, and you could see the large burn marred on his cheek and left eye.</p><p>"Prince Jonathan." Jace greeted with a snarl.</p><p>Jonathan smiled, bowing. "And hello to you as well. A shame we met under such circumstances."</p><p>Alec hissed. It disgusted him that a man this vile was the heir to an entire kingdom soon. Jace held out his sword towards him. "Jace." he called. "I gave an order. Go."</p><p>"Alec, this is what he wants. That's why he sent them-"</p><p>"I will not ask again. Go and help the rest of the knights."</p><p>Jace clenched his teeth together, looking up at him. He sighed, shoving his blade inside of his sheath and taking off towards where the other knights had ran to. Alec quickly released an arrow at another knight who was coming towards him at the side. "All of this blood spilled and for what?" Alec yelled at him.</p><p>"Please," Jonathan said back, pulling his own sword free from his sheath and rubbing his thumb against the shining blade. "My men live to serve me. That is their job. To help me achieve my goals. If conquering your kingdom means some whores lose their husbands and sons, so be it."</p><p>"Disgusting." he hissed. "You speak like this and you have a sister."</p><p>"She is a whore herself." Jonathan said. "Merry Christmas by the way. I can't wait to get your beautiful kingdom and palace as a present. Maybe your sister as well?"</p><p>Alec hissed at him, releasing an arrow. It flew fast, hitting the prince in the shoulder. He barely moved or screamed. Jonathan just hummed as his body jolted back for a split second, looking over at the arrow there inside his skin. He then just turned to the king, raising his blade towards him. Alec groaned, angered by this disgusting excuse of a man. He threw down his bow, grabbing a sword from one of the dead soldiers near him. He cried out, sprinting towards him. Jonathan chuckled, blocking his blow with his sword. The clash was so loud that it was almost as if it had created a sonic boom. Jonathan just sneered at Alec. He held his blade with one hand. He moved the other and yanked the arrow out from his skin, swinging it towards Alec's face. He was forced to take a step back and lower his blade.</p><p>Jonathan cried out, kicking Alec down onto his chest. The prince cried out, gripping his chest as a burning sensation instantly begun. He held out his blade, blocking another blow. "Oh no, did I hurt you?" Jonathan said to him. "Must be all that armor on you. Allow me help."</p><p>He moved his blade away and sliced hard at Alec at the side, where the ties kept the armor up to his body. He cried out, trying to hold it together. Jonathan moved his sword back, piercing the skin in his side by just the tip. Taking advantage of his opponent's struggle. Alec screamed out in pain, dropping his chest plate as Jonathan raised his blade up. It cut him deeper, the blade moving up from the hip and all the way towards his armpit. Alec screamed in pain, feeling warm blood trickle onto the tunic underneath. He needed to hurry or he would surely die and fail his kingdom. Alec looked up, seeing the snow start to fall down below on him. He bit the inside of his cheek and moved his leg, kicking at Jonathan's ankles. Hearing the prince cry out and fall. He struggled to stand up, his chest burned along with the long and deep cut. He quickly touched it, seeing the crimson blood on his gloves. But the cut didn't feel that deep. That was probably the shock. He could probably get it healed when they returned to the palace. Alec stood up, staggering, picking his bow back up, looking at the incapacitated prince. Alec rushed over, pushing Jonathan onto his back and kneeling hard on his back. He yanked him by the hair, holding his neck up with the thin yet sharp bowstring he owned. Jonathan groaned, struggling to try and pick his blade back up. "Bastard," Alec called, about to twisting the bow so he could choke him unconscious at least. Jonathan chuckled. "What's so funny?" Alec asked.</p><p>"Nothing... nothing." he said back, before slamming the back of his head against Alec's nose and forehead. The king let out a pained scream, seeing white for a moment and becoming completely disoriented. He fell, clutching his nose and feeling more blood drip from it. Jonathan chuckled, cracking the bow in half and freeing himself. He stood up, grabbing his sword again and twirling it. "I can see it now," he said with a smile, grabbing Alec by the back of the neck and placing his blade against Alec's throat. "Me lounging against your throne. Wearing your crown. Ruling the-agh!"</p><p>Alec felt the blade loosen. He quickly reacted before anything else could happen. He grabbed Jonathan, throwing him over his shoulder and kicking his side. He looked over, seeing a small blade lodged in his chest. He looked forward to where the dagger came from, seeing Jace standing there. Panting, with blood and sweat on his head. "I... I gave an order..." Alec gasped.</p><p>"Thank you Jace, you saved my life."Jace said sarcastically, rushing to his side. "Alec you're hurt. Forget your orders."</p><p>Alec slowly stood back up, gripping his side. He smiled at his brother. He slowly took a step forward. Ignoring how Jonathan's body started moving. He jumped up, grabbing Alec again by the hair, pulling him back with him to the ground. He held up his sword, making sure that Alec fell down onto it. The king screamed as Jonathan inhaled, looking at the king that he now held prisoner and now noticing how Alec's knights were slowly coming back now. It shocked him that they had managed to beat his men in general. "Back!" he ordered, standing up with him, yanking the sword out of his arm and holding Alec's head tightly in a chokehold.</p><p>"Release our king." Underhill stated, keeping his own blade held up.</p><p>One of the knights moved over to try and throw something at him. Jace yanked him back. "You provoke him, he'll kill Alec! Stay behind me and Underhill."</p><p>"That's right! Listen to him! Now back! Back!" he yelled, before hissing like a snake. He turned over, noticing that he was by the end of a small cliff. He cursed, turning back to Alec. </p><p>Alec inhaled sharply. His vision was getting blurry and he was bleeding out. And with the tight arm around his neck, who know how much time he had left. He needed to get away from Jonathan's grasp right now. He looked over, seeing where exactly they were. There were in the woods connecting their kingdoms yes, but their woods consisted of mountains that could barely be seen from the grass, trees and animal life all over. From the tilt of some of the trees and bushes, he could see that they were on one. There were on the edge of one currently, where there was more land on one side in a slanted sort of hill form, but another that just ended up leading towards a wide river below. He could kill Jonathan that way. He inhaled, hoping that this would work, and slamming his foot against Jonathan's and shoving himself backward. The blood from his nose gushed out like rain for a moment and with the blood loss and headache, his vision went white again. And he became unable to push his body the right way.</p><p>"ALEC!" Jace cried, rushing over as both of them fell back.</p><p>He rushed over, seeing Jonathan fall onto the lower ground and roll down against a tree. While Alec tumbled down into the river. Jace's eyes widened, rushing over to the edge and crying out for his brother again. He turned back to Jonathan, sneering at him. "Hogtie that bastard and get down to the river! Now!"</p>
<hr/><p>When he hit the water, everything instantly hurt even more than before. The burning in his chest felt like a full-fledged fire now. And the cuts felt like they were opening more than ever with the rush of the river's waves hitting him and his body. Alec screamed internally as he felt his vision blacken and all of the pain just instantly go away.</p>
<hr/><p>Izzy smiled, seeing how beautiful the palace looked now that it was fully decorated for the holiday season. Red and gold covered the throne room, with hazel and holly decorating the entire place beautifully. "You like it mama?" the princess called, walking over to the other side and taking the former queen's hands.</p><p>"I do. As per usual, my sweet Isabelle, you have done an amazing job." she said, taking her hands in hers. "I guess that we can go and get a tree later in the month."</p><p>"You know, since Alec's such a grump this time of year." Izzy said with an eye roll before the doors of the throne room were thrown open. The two turned over, shock in their faces as Jace entered with a few knights, holding a bound and gagged body of Prince Jonathan tightly in their arms. "You're back!" Izzy called. "And so fast too."</p><p>"It wasn't intended. Mom, help me out please." Jace called to her, before ordering the knights silently to throw their prisoner into the dungeons.</p><p>"Help you with what? Is everything okay?" Maryse asked, taking his hands in hers</p><p>"Where's Alec?" Izzy asked.</p><p>Jace cursed when she asked that. "He... He was thrown over a cliff in the woods. Landed in the river."</p><p>"What?!" the princess yelled.</p><p>"How did you let that happen?!" Maryse cried.</p><p>"The rest of the knights that were in our brigade are still out there looking for him and combing through the river stream. I just need more hands. I promise you, we're going to find him. Safe and sound." he said to them. "I just need someone to help me lead. Please mom..."</p><p>Maryse exhaled, trying to keep herself from crying. "Let me get my cloak and I'll send out someone, anyone, to inform the people in the village closest to the river." she said, rushing off with her son and daughter next to her.</p>
<hr/><p>Magnus shivered, his teeth chattering loudly from the cold that was the woods about this time of year. He pulled his cloak in closer to himself, even though it was so old and tattered at this point that there it did nothing to keep him warm, unlike his gloves and scarf. He slowly moved past the few trees around him and approached the small river stream close to his cottage. He set down the bucket, inhaling the smell of the water as it rushed and trickled through some of the rocks. There was something about this place that was so comforting to him. Forget getting the water for a moment. He set down the bucket, pulling down the hood of his cloak and looking forward, admiring the moonlight as it shined down on it. Magnus slowly sat down, slowly pressing his fingers to the rushing waves, watching as it created ripples and blowing out playfully to see his breath. He loved watching as he pressed his finger to the water and seeing it become small and then large. It was a beautiful metaphor for life in some way. Magnus turned over, grabbing his cloak as he felt another gust of freezing cold wind. As he did, he noticed the river's water become a bit pink. He raised his eyebrow, confused. This never happened. Was it a winter thing? He turned over towards the source of the incoming stream. He screamed, standing up and seeing a body just laying there in the water all of a sudden. He was completely wet. Blood dripping from his side into the water. Magnus slowly moved back towards him, as the shock and fear subsided in him. His body didn't look waterlogged, so it didn't seem that he was dead. Magnus stepped forward, pulling up his pants slightly and moving through the waves. Slowly, he poked the body. He jumped again, rushing backward a few steps when he heard a groan from him.</p><p>Magnus bit his lip, slowly pushing on his body and turning him from on his stomach to his back. The man looked like he was struggling to breathe and like he was in excruciating pain. And with him in this cold water for whoever knows how long and out in the freezing cold, he could die from sickness sooner than expected. But he was breathing nonetheless, which meant that he could be saved. Magnus cursed. Knowing that he was this man's only option for surviving this. He knelt, picking him up from underneath his armpits. He struggled to pull him up into his arms. He was heavy. Magnus set him down and bit his lip in thought. He looked over, seeing how thick and large his cloak was, even though it was still soaking wet. He gently clipped it off of his body and rung it out as much as he could. He laid it down on the grass. He pulled the man back up again and laid him down on it.</p><p>He gripped the hood end tightly and dragged him through the woods that he entered through and towards his cottage. He laid the man down in front of his porch, quickly rushing inside of the home. He returned just as fast, holding the only thick blanket he owned. Magnus moved to cover the man quickly, ripping off his tunic but stopping to start examining the two wounds he had. One was long, running from his hip up towards the top of his armpit. And there was a small yet bloody whole inside of his shoulder. But on top of all of that, Magnus noticed the crook in his arm. He touched it and felt a dent in his skin. The bone must have been broken during whatever he had dealt with. He pressed a hand to the unconscious man's cheek, afraid that he might have already drowned and he lost him. He felt a light pulse and found the same rise and fall from his chest. Magnus exhaled, throwing the blanket over his shivering body picking him up again as best as he could and dragging him inside.</p>
<hr/><p>"How has the search been going?" Maryse called, shivering at the cold surrounding her. One of the knights bowed before his former queen, handing her his cloak. Which was thicker and meant more for the cold. "Thank you."</p><p>"Of course your highness." he said back, before rushing back over to the group of his fellow knights.</p><p>"We haven't found much yet." Underhill said to them. "We have been searching all throughout the night. And we will continue the search."</p><p>"Where does this river lead?" Izzy asked, looking down at it as seeing as it rushed downstream.</p><p>"We are not entirely sure princess. It's too late for us to follow it entirely and we're waiting for a least a small amount of sunlight to start following the river and seeing where it leads." one of the knights explained.</p><p>"From what we know so far, it leads to a village close by. Maybe a few hours ride." Maryse said. "And we have a group asking and investigating over there as well."</p><p>She nodded, hugging herself. "Mama, Alec will be fine." Jace said to her. "He's strong and stubborn."</p><p>"Very stubborn." Izzy couldn't help but say to help make her mother smile. She succeeded as the queen grinned a bit.</p><p>"We will find him alive. He will be okay." Jace said to her. "I know that he will."</p>
<hr/><p>Alec groaned, hearing the loud sound of wind whistling against the window. He hated it when he was awoken. Whether by the birds singing songs or the wind howling against the window, it was always a pet peeve. He raised his hand to cover his eyes but hissed when he felt nothing. It was a faint numbness in his arm. He sat up in an instant, trying to find the cause but cried out. He looked over, finding his arm in a homemade sling and covered in bandages. He raised his eyebrows. He remembered the battle. But he was supposed to fall on the ground. Didn't he?</p><p>If he did, why would he be in this unknown room instead of his bedroom back at the palace? Were his men occupying a farmer's barn or home while he was injured? Alec sat up, even more, throwing his legs over the bed while gripping at the bed frame as he heard the door open. He looked over, seeing a young man walk in. He looked a couple of years older than him. He turned over, seeing Alec attempting to stand upright and properly. "Please, sir. Don't do that. Not yet, you're still injured." he called.</p><p>"Who the hell are you?! Where am I?!" he yelled, before curling in on himself and coughing. Almost as if he broke into a cold sweat.</p><p>Magnus rushed over, dropping the tray he carried. "Please," he called, helping him lay back down against the pillows. "I found you by the river in the middle of the night. You were injured and in the cold. You weren't that close to death but you were getting there, so I brought you back to help heal you." he said. Alec coughed again. Magnus peeled off the shawl he had on and handed it to him. "Cough into this for a moment."</p><p>Alec took it slowly from him, coughing into it. "What is this place? Where am I?"</p><p>"This place is my home," Magnus explained, sounding a bit offended. "I live in forests a long while from a village close by. The village of Idris. Please do not be alarmed, you're safe here."</p><p>Alec watched as Magnus went back to the tray, picking up it's fallen contents and picking up a cup that didn't fall over or break. He walked over to the bedside, helping Alec sit up slightly, now laying back against the pillows, and handed him the drink. "What... what is this?" Alec coughed.</p><p>"Tea. Drink, it'll soothe the throat and help you go back to sleep." Magnus said to him, slowly pressing the back of his hand to his forehead. "Your fever is gone. That is good. But we're not out of the woods just yet with your bone broken and those cuts still need to properly close. Let me check and clean your wounds."</p><p>Alec inhaled slightly from pain but another in defeat. He nodded at him, allowing him to slowly unravel the bandages already around his shoulder. "How long have I been here? How long have I been out?"</p><p>"Almost a week now sir. Now please, hold still."</p><p>Alec bit his lip, allowing Magnus to slowly untie his sling and look at the wounds underneath and above it. This man was so kind. He brought him back here to help him. No reason for it. He could have left him here to die. But then again, maybe this man did know who he was and was just waiting to get some kind of reward. But, it didn't seem that way to him. He wasn't falling over himself to help him. And he hasn't called him <em>your highness</em> or <em>your majesty</em> once since he awoke.  "T-Thank you," he said to him, trying to get a full look over of him but failing.</p><p>Magnus peeled back the bandage on his side, seeing it still covered in a significant amount of blood. His shoulder wound was healing fine with the stitching work that he had done. But his side was a bit more difficult. Magnus inhaled, slowly wiping away at the blood that was breaking through its stitches. Alec looked down at him, seeing the look on his face and the worry. And... were those tears in his eyes? "Why are you crying?" he asked, before coughing again.</p><p>Magnus looked up, shaking his head and wiping his eyes. "Sorry. I don't enjoy seeing others in a lot of pain." he said, sniffing as he tied the bandage tight. "Please drink the rest of your tea sir. When you wake, I'll have some food for you if you wish."</p><p>He turned on his heel quickly. Alec jumped up, moving over and taking a hold of his wrist. "Wait!" he called, before coughing again.</p><p>Magnus sighed. "Please. No need for worry. I won't hurt you. I'm just hear to help." he said. "Don't overexert yourself now. Just rest please."</p><p>"I just want to say... thank you. Thank you for saving me."</p><p>Magnus smiled at him, slowly moving out of his grip. "You're welcome." he said. "Now rest sir."</p><p>Magnus left the room, keeping the door open. Trying to show off to him that he was trustworthy. Alec hummed, pulling his blanket up closer to his chin and looking out the window and watching as the snow built up against the glass.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. No Mask</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alec spends more time with Magnus while his arm heals up. And he not does he see the unconditional kindness that the man shows, but he sees how he can change his perspective on the season that he was sure he hated with all his heart.</p>
<p>Jace and Izzy quickly travel to Edom to drop of their prisoner.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everybody! I hope that you are all having a nice week. And if not, I hope that this at least makes it a tiny bit better 😊</p>
<p>So, this holiday season I've been so busy lately. With these stories, online school, quarantine, babysitting and college applications, I haven't thought much of what I want for Christmas. In fact, this year I don’t really care. I have everything that I could ever want! 😁</p>
<p>So, anyways to start, I hope that you all enjoy! Have a nice weekend! 😇🤍</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raphael looked up from his spot at the shop's front, setting his book down (much to his annoyance and chagrin) in order to pay attention and see as a gust of cold wind washed through the shop with the door's opening. He exhaled, putting in his pen as a mark, standing up and welcoming the customer. Only to see who it actually was. He dropped his happy go lucky smile and gave his signature frown. "Magnus." he greeted.</p>
<p>"Really, a scowl for <em>moi</em>? This early?" the man clad in mint said. "Smile for me dear. That's no way to greet an old friend and loyal customer."</p>
<p>"You're not that old." Raphael pointed out before hugging his side. "What are you doing here out in snow like this? You want to get sick?"</p>
<p>"Sorry. I'm just need some things that I ran out of. For example, some more tea." Magnus said to him.</p>
<p>"Tea? The last supply didn't last you long enough?" he asked with a chuckle. "How much have you been staying up reading?"</p>
<p>"I haven't read in a few days actually my friend. And, do you have any medicine while your over there?"</p>
<p>"Medicine?"</p>
<p>"And some of Cat's special soup. That always heals one right up."</p>
<p>"Why in the world would you need medicine and soup? Are you catching a cold? How about to spend the night here? No, you are spending the night here no ifs, ands or buts." he asked.</p>
<p>"Oh no, I'm-"</p>
<p>"Cat! Magnus is sick!"</p>
<p>Magnus huffed, rolling his eyes at his friend. Ever so overprotective and ever to jump to conclusions. Raphael rushed over as a young woman walked inside, a very visible baby bump showing through the drab dress she had on. "You're sick? How?" she asked, wobbling to her friend. "Was it the flowers again? I told you-"</p>
<p>"I'm not sick!" Magnus said. "The two of you can calm down. It's not for me."</p>
<p>"What do you mean by that?" Raphael asked, walking over and gathering what he asked for.</p>
<p>"I have a guest back at the cottage." Magnus said.</p>
<p>"A guest?" Cat repeated. "Who are they exactly?"</p>
<p>"I think that he's a knight... or a noble." Magnus said, wiggling his eyebrow with a wink. "I was going to get water for my stew a while back and I found him injured. So I brought him back to help him."</p>
<p>"How sweet!" Cat said.</p>
<p>"Are you insane?!" Raphael snapped.</p>
<p>"Raphael!" Cat snarled at him.</p>
<p>"What?" Raphael said. "He could be a soldier from Edom for all we know! Maybe he's here to get information or sneak his way to the king."</p>
<p>"That makes no sense." Magnus said. "With injures like his, there's no way he was faking it just to get close to the king. He was in Alicante gold and navy, and looking at the armor it didn't seem like it was painted over or faked. And he seems kind. So he couldn't be from Edom."</p>
<p>"Sounds good to me." Catarina said.</p>
<p>"I don't trust this so called soldier still. And neither would Ragnor, so it's two of out three!" he said.</p>
<p>"Ragnor is out on business, you know you can't count him if he's not physically here." Cat snapped, slapping his shoulders. "And he's always helping those in need. He would understand. So that's another point for Magnus."</p>
<p>"See. Cat gets it. Stop being so worried." Magnus said. "And I'm sure that once he is healed up nicely, I can send him on his merry way back to Alicante or wherever he was stationed."</p>
<p>Raphael huffed, handing Magnus his items in a small basket. Cat walked over, placing the small cauldron inside as well. "If anything happens to you, I'll bring you back to life just to kill you." Raphael said.</p>
<p>"Ever the kind-hearted huh?" he asked, kissing his friend's baby belly before paying Raphael. "I'll see you both soon, yeah?"</p>
<p>"Bye Magnus." Catarina waved.</p>
<p>Magnus smiled, closing the door. Raphael huffed. "I don't trust that knight."</p>
<p>"You haven't even met him yet!" Cat said.</p>
<p>"So? I know a bad situation when I smell one!"</p>
<hr/>
<p>When Alec came to, it was later in the day. The view from the window was no longer bright. The sun was setting and there was a beautiful orangish hue coming in from the window. The snow that had piled up in the corners of the glass were now melting and icicles dripped cold drops of water from the top. Alec hummed, looking down at his sling. Tight and safely keeping his broken bone wrapped together to heal. He slowly sat up again and leaned up against the bedframe, turning over and looking at the rest of his wounds. Almost all of them professionally dressed, tightly wrapped and comfortable. Only a slight sting from his large cut in his side. This man who rescued him must really know what he was doing. He pressed a hand against said bandages, grateful that they were healing nicely under there. He jumped at the knock at the door, taking him from his thoughts. "Oh... come in," he called, his voice low and hoarse from his coughing fit earlier.</p>
<p>Magnus opened the door, smiling at him. "Evening sir," he said to him, walking towards him. "Here. I hurried to the market to get you some soup. A good friend of mine makes it. She says herself that it is practically magic and will heal all sickness with one spoonful."</p>
<p>Alec frowned. When he left it was snowing hard. And who knows how far this market was from his home in the middle of the woods. "You did not have to-"</p>
<p>"Hush." Magnus said, opening the cauldron and picking up a good amount. "Now eat."</p>
<p>Magnus held out a spoonful towards him. The king nodded, allowing this man to feed him. For a moment, after what felt like so many decades after being crowned, he felt comfortable. He was usually in his office for all hours of the day, and if not he was inside of the throne room solving situations that his kingdom desperately needed to be solved. He was always in bed late and for short amounts of time. It was relaxing in this bed, with the warm soup going down his throat. He smiled. It was delicious. His friend might actually be magical. Magnus grinned, seeing the knight so comfortable here with him. He finished feeding him and checked the bandages, glad that there was not as much blood as before. </p>
<p>He stood up, smoothing out his tunic and removing his cloak. Alec immediately noticed how tattered and frayed it was. "It gets cold up here. Especially with how drafty this house is. Let me start the fire for you." he said, walking to the fireplace in front of the bed and moving some wood inside of it, all trying to distract his guest from his cloak.</p>
<p>"Um, s-sir?" Alec called.</p>
<p>"Yes?" Magnus asked, placing a small nest of kindling by the sun-filled windowsill to warm up and burn.</p>
<p>"May I ask for your name? I would like to know the name of the man who saved my life and is now caring for me." he said to him.</p>
<p>"Oh. It is Magnus," he said to him with a respectful head bow.</p>
<p>Alec smiles. "Magnus. Magnus." he repeated. "It is very nice to meet you."</p>
<p>"It is nice to meet you as well sir knight." Magnus said, bowing. "Now that you know who I am, can I have yours then sir?"</p>
<p>Alec raised his eyebrow. "You... you do not know who I am?"</p>
<p>Surely Magnus would know who he was. He had been to the villages before. He visited... didn't he?</p>
<p>"Should I sir?" Magnus asked.</p>
<p>Alec inhaled. Wow, Magnus really didn't know. If Magnus didn't know then he did not want him to treat him any differently because he was the king. Magnus seemed so kind. And he truly cared for his well being. What if he became overbearing towards him with this information? Or what if the knowledge of his position put him in danger in his village? Alec chuckled at himself awkwardly. "I thought that I would have to spit it out while unconscious by now," he said. "My name is... um... Gid-Gideon."</p>
<p>Magnus raised his eyebrow. "Gideon?"</p>
<p>Alec nodded quickly. "Yeah."</p>
<p>Technically it was his name. Just not his first.</p>
<p>Magnus smiled. "Okay then. Gideon." he said, moving the now burning kindling inside of the fireplace and watching as the fire slowly grew. "Well then, you can call me if you ever need anything now that you know."</p>
<p>Alec smiled at him, nodding.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The high afternoon turned into night and the snow began again. Falling more lightly in a flurry than the harsh blizzard that was the morning. The king grew a bit bored upstairs in the room all alone. Slowly, he maneuvered himself off of the bed and limped down the stairs, looking for Magnus. There was a light sting there in his shoulder, but it was probably from the tightness of the bandage holding up the sling. He moved down, admiring how homey the place looked. He ran his finger against the walls with a smile. He jumped, hearing struggling from behind him. He gripped the wall, rushing as much as he possibly could towards the front door. He looked out, seeing Magnus down on his knees with a large amount of wood spilled in front of him. "Magnus!" he cried, limping towards him.</p>
<p>Magnus looked up, seeing him approach. "Gideon! You shouldn't be out here! Down here!" he called, standing up. "You should be resting."</p>
<p>He took him by the free arm and moved him towards his porch, sitting him down as he tried to remove his cloak. "Are you alright?" Alec called. "I heard you struggle or something."</p>
<p>"Oh," Magnus called with a chuckle, wrapping his cloak around the king's shoulders. "I'm fine. Just a lot to carry in one run. It's fine, I thought that I could handle it." Alec hummed, seeing all of the wood on the ground, yet to be chopped. "Gideon, you're still healing up and in this cold you're going to make things worse. Here, just sit here for a moment. When I'm done I'll help you back up to your room."</p>
<p>Alec sighed, nodding. He couldn't protest because he knew he was right. So he let Magnus help him sit back down on the steps to the cottage. Magnus slowly took off his cloak and wrapped it around the king's shoulder. "Magnus-"</p>
<p>"No. No. You came out here and you need to stay warm." he said.</p>
<p>"Well you do too." Alec stated back.</p>
<p>"I'll be fine." he said. "No arguing."</p>
<p>Alec inhaled, giving in to him once more. Magnus smiled back at him, turning back over to the wood. He raised the axe in his hands and sliced it with a swift motion, the axe getting stuck in the small wooden table that held the wood. The king's eyes widened in wonder. He was strong. Like really strong. He cut the wood like it was butter for breakfast. Alec watched him as he moved in and out of the home, carrying the freshly chopped wood. When he returned outside, the moon slowly started to get higher and higher into the sky. Magnus moved back towards Alec with a smile once he was finished. Sweat dripping down from his forehead to his brow and nose.</p>
<p>"Come, Gideon," he said, ignoring how tired he was and helping the knight up to his feet carefully.</p>
<p>"What are you doing all of this work for?" he asked.</p>
<p>"Oh. Well, with all this snow it is getting colder. And with you here, I need some extra wood." he said.</p>
<p>Alec hummed in acknowledgment. But he couldn't help but feel downright horrible. More of this hard work, just because of him. Magnus brought him into his main sitting room instead, sitting him down on the small daybed there. "Let me get something cooking for you." he said to him. "I'm sure that I still have some dried version somewhere."</p>
<p>"Please. You don't need to worry about me like this." Alec said to him.</p>
<p>"But I do. Until that bone is set properly and those cuts stop bleeding, you're pretty much stuck with me." he said to him, sitting in front of the fireplace and struggling to strike some rocks and create a flame.</p>
<p>That sentence stewed in his head.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Jace?"</p>
<p>"Yes mama?" the prince called, turning around from grooming and feeding his horse and meeting eyes with the former queen.</p>
<p>"I need you to do something for me." she said to him, clasping her fingers together. "I know that this search for Alec has been taking up all of your time and energy-"</p>
<p>"Mom, I'm not stopping." he said, interrupting her. "It's only been a week, but there's plenty of wood and more villages to search. I've made a path-"</p>
<p>"I put Underhill in charge and promoted him to captain, because there is a more pressing matter at hand right now." Maryse said, taking his hands. "Prince Jonathan is still our prisoner and the queen of Edom has requested that we return him so that she can rule out a suitable punishment. I want you to escort him there along with a few knights."</p>
<p>"Mom... I can't just-"</p>
<p>"I know. I know. I don't want to pull you from the Alec investigation but we need to. Just to keep your sanity in check. But while you're there, there a few villages that you can search. It'll be four days. One days ride, two there and another days ride back. And I'll be right by Underhill's side, making sure that the search continues as planned and that everything goes smoothly. Once all the loose ends are finished, we focus on finding our king. Okay?"</p>
<p>Jace sighed, cupping her cheek and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Okay mom. I'll be back in three days instead."</p>
<p>Maryse nodded, watching as her son jumped onto his horse.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The morning came with no blizzard and just the sound of water dripping from the icicles. Alec hummed, opening his eyes. He looked up, seeing the sun shining through the window of his bedroom. He sat up slowly, only feeling a slight soreness from his side where the largest cut was. As he inhaled, there was a slight knock at the door. "Come in please."</p>
<p>Magnus opened the door and smiled at him. "Good morning." he said to him, setting down the tray he brought with him. He poured some tea into the mug and brought it over to Alec. "How are you feeling? Alright?"</p>
<p>"I'm fine." Alec said back. "How did I get up here?"</p>
<p>"I carried you. You're a pretty heavy sleeper." Magnus said.</p>
<p>"You didn't-"</p>
<p>"Stop with that. I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to."</p>
<p>Alec smiled. "Then... thank you for the tea."</p>
<p>"I also brought you some oatmeal. It's pretty simple, but it will put some food in you without getting you too sick." Magnus said, setting the bowl beside him. "Eat please. Then I'll check on your cuts and change the bandages."</p>
<p>Alec nodded, doing as he asked. He didn't want to cause any more trouble that he had already brought on Magnus and his life. So he sipped the tea slowly and ate all of the oatmeal, even though it was his least favorite breakfast food. Magnus smiled at him when he finished, giving him a gentle pat on the shoulder before gathering the medical supplies that were underneath the bed. Alec smiled back. Magnus quickly changed the bandages. "Okay. Now let me help you get dressed." Magnus said.</p>
<p>"D-Dressed? Why?" Alec asked.</p>
<p>"You seem ready to start moving after yesterday's escapade, so let's take a walk to my shop." he said to him. "I got some clothes from the market last night while you were asleep. They should be your size."</p>
<p>Magnus hurried out of the room and came back with said clothes. Alec couldn't help but frown. "Magnus, you didn't have to-"</p>
<p>"What did I just say? Hush now. Here." Magnus said, helping him sit up so that he could help him into the clothes. The clothes felt very different from his royal silk and cloth. But it was very warm nonetheless.</p>
<p>"Thank you." he said softly.</p>
<p>"You're a quiet one aren't you Gideon? Come now. I dried your cloak for you." Magnus said, wrapping it around his shoulders and pulling up the hood. "It should be less cold than it was last night, so now you and I can have a nice walk."</p>
<p>Alec nodded, letting Magnus wrap his arm around his good one and lead him down the steps and through the woods. There was a path there that seems untouched by the snow that happened through the night, and the king admired the beautiful way the woods looked. The trees were covered in snow and every few seconds you could hear a pile fall down from a branch and onto the ground. There was no bird whistling, but a sort of whistling sound that came from the wind coming through the icicles hanging through some of the empty branches. "It's wonderful out here." Alec said.</p>
<p>"It's my favorite time of year to be in these woods." Magnus said. He hugged his arm gently as he led him and pointed out everything that looked eye catching this time of year. The king was silent the entire time but couldn't help but smile. Magnus had a glow to him as he spoke about something that he really enjoyed and something that he loved. Strangely, something that Magnus found love in, it was something that he never really enjoyed. The smiles that he got from someone usually annoyed him, especially when it came to all the pressures of being king and how busy he really was. Something like this was just so refreshing to him. Magnus turned over to the tall man, smiling. They made it through the small beaten path and over to the village that Magnus told him so much about. Alec once again found himself mesmerized. The town seemed very colorful for this time of year. Each house colored in such captivating cool-toned paint. Snow brushed away in organized piles and people of all shapes, sizes and colors speaking with smiles and laughing.</p>
<p>Alec hadn't visited a village since he was crowned. But he remembered during most holidays, especially during this year, his mother would always try to get him to try and make a visit. He wished now that he had at least taken the time to. Even five minutes. He knew that he would have loved it. Magnus led him through the town's little shopping district and over to a small shop. Painted in a light colored green with snow covering the awning. "What is this place?" Alec asked.</p>
<p>"This, my dear Gideon, is my shop." Magnus said back to him, slowly moving the huge block of wood that kept the door's locks hidden. He unlocked the door and welcomed his guest inside. Alec couldn't help but notice how cold it was inside. But Magnus quickly removed his cloak and threw it aside, rushing into the work that his shop needed.</p>
<p>Alec stood back, admiring the place. Wooden tables all over with matching stools. Jade colored plates that matched the outside paint and tea cups to match. "What do you sell here?"</p>
<p>"I don't sell anything really." Magnus said to him. "The tea is complimentary. If anyone is cold and just needs some time to think and gave a warm cup, they're welcome to as many cups as they wish. If they want to buy the tea, I refuse to take their money."</p>
<p>Alec was shocked at the response. How did someone like this have a literal heart of gold? Not even he was that nice. But worries filled his mind. "How do you afford to live in your home?" he asked.</p>
<p>"Never mind what I said before, you're not as silent as I once thought." he said. "And I make enough money trading the wood by home and selling flowers."</p>
<p>"Flowers? In the winter?"</p>
<p>"Yes. In the winter."</p>
<p>Alec chuckled at him. "Well, that seems to hold you down and well enough. I think that this whole tea shop is a very nice idea of yours. Very kind of you to do for people."</p>
<p>Magnus nodded back at him. "Why thank you sir knight. Now, let me brew up a cup of today's tea. I promise that its heaven."</p>
<p>Magnus turned on his heel and moved to the back of the room. Alec hummed, slowly sitting down on one of the shop's stools. Magnus was so different. Why was he and his actions making his heart so fluttery and warm like this?</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Izzy, what are you doing out here so early?" Jace asked, looking over at the pink flash that was his sister. "And so brightly?" he said, covering his eyes in a joke.</p>
<p>"Always so brightly." she said, winking. "Mom said that you're going to be looking through some villages for Alec on your way to Edom and back. Therefore, I am coming with you."</p>
<p>Jace groaned, rolling his eyes. "Iz, no. This is a diplomatic mission. I-"</p>
<p>"Don't care, and I know that you don't care. You are going to look for Alec first and foremost. And I am coming to help." she said. "Besides, you might offend the queen. You need a woman's touch."</p>
<p>"I won't offend the queen!"</p>
<p>"Not yet you won't. I know you."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"There you are." Magnus said, pouring some tea into a couple of people's mugs. "Enjoy." He turned around and poured more tea for another visitor before turning over to Alec, who was still sitting in a table by the back. Nursing an empty and cold cup of tea. "Are you alright?" he asked him.</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm fine." Alec said to him.</p>
<p>"It's comfortable in here, yeah? Good enough for a knight as yourself? I'm sure you would prefer a pub." Magnus said, shaking his shoulders jokingly as he set down the tray he was holding.</p>
<p>"Why do you keep saying that?"</p>
<p>"Saying what?"</p>
<p>"Knight." Alec said. "Why do you keep calling me that?"</p>
<p>"Because you are a knight, aren't you? When I found you, you were in armor. Alicante blue and gold. Are you not a knight?"</p>
<p>Alec chuckled. He was so smart yet so oblivious. "Knight is... for lack of a better term."</p>
<p>"Okay. Then let's find a better term. Tell me, what do you prefer to be called?" Magnus asked.</p>
<p>"Just call me a knight."</p>
<p>"But you protested. Now I'm curious. Tell me, now. Please."</p>
<p>"Magnus."</p>
<p>"Please Gideon. I wish to know."</p>
<p>Alec chuckled. "I'm uh... a close guard to the king."</p>
<p>"You work alongside the king?" Magnus asked. "How exciting for you. Then you must know how the king behaves. And what he looks like." he said, turning on his heel.</p>
<p>"Wait, woah, woah, woah. You really don't know who the king is?" Alec asked, getting up and taking his hand, stopping from leaving. He knew that Magnus didn't know how he was, but was it this bad? It couldn't be. He remembered his crowning was a huge deal. A giant announcement throughout the kingdom. He was pretty sure that there had be knowledge all across of the villages of who he was.</p>
<p>"I know his name... sort of. It's Lightwood, like the others." Magnus said, turning back to where he was going and pouring some tea.</p>
<p>"No one knows what he looks like." called a sweet, young mother from the other side of the shop. "I know what the old one used to like. And his mother and siblings."</p>
<p>"Just not him." added an older, more gruffer man.</p>
<p>Alec hummed. He was sure that he knew his people. He had visited before. How could his people not know who he was? Alec frowned. He remembered how often he refused to come with Izzy on rides through the towns. How he refused to do anything unless it was with business with the king. This was his fault that his people didn't know who he was. He didn't show initiative. Magnus raised his eyebrow. "Are you alright?" Magnus asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah... yeah I'm fine. I guess that... since I see his majesty so often I thought everyone knew him." Alec said.</p>
<p>"I wish." Magnus said. "Don't fret. How about a get you a pineapple cake to take your mind off it."</p>
<p>"Pineapple cake?"</p>
<p>"Yes. It's delicious. Trust me."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Alec bit the inside of cheek, looking at the flames in front of him. The tea shop was practically empty now. Only one person was there and that was a sleeping old man who sipped too much tea every time he came. Alec sat in front of the wide fireplace, holding a now cold cup of tea.</p>
<p>He couldn't help but think of what had happened all of those hours ago. His people didn't know him. They had no idea what he looked like. No idea how he was. Who he was. Alec was their king and he should know who his people are at least. But no. He walked among them, going by his middle name and everyone was none the wiser.</p>
<p>And it wasn't just his people. It was never just his people. He felt like it was the same back at the palace. He could be in the ballroom with his family all around, and it would the same. This invisible mask that came with the trouble of being a king. But he kept it on. While others before him would take it off eventually for family and their people. Alec kept the knot tight. And he let that happen for almost five years, maybe more with his family, without even thinking about it. How could he be so stupid? So blind? Magnus moved from the kitchen, drying his hands and noticing Alec staring at the flames. He raised his eyebrow. "Ready to leave?" he asked, but Alec didn't respond. "Gideon? Hey? Gideon?"</p>
<p>Alec jolted when he felt the warm hand on his shoulder. "Oh. Hey. S-Sorry, sorry." he said.</p>
<p>"Why are you so far away?" Magnus asked, sitting beside him. "Did the cake make you a bit sick?"</p>
<p>"No. No, I loved the cake, it was delicious." Alec said. "That's not it Magnus."</p>
<p>"Okay... then... what is?"</p>
<p>"I guess that when you said that stuff about me-uh... his majesty, I thought a bit about home. You know? The king never showed his face like... I never did."</p>
<p>"Never did? Like, your true colors?"</p>
<p>"Sort of."</p>
<p>"To who. Your wife? Friends? Family?"</p>
<p>"I'm not married so no, but yes to... to my family. I hid from them as well. And I guess sitting here now I feel bad about it. Or maybe I'm allergic to all this holly in here"</p>
<p>Magnus chuckled at the joke. He sat back for a moment and hummed, watching as Alec fiddled with his fingers. He smiled, taking Alec's hand in his. "Come with me. I want to show you something." Magnus said.</p>
<p>Alec was skeptical but allowed him to pull his cloak over his shoulders and led him out to the small flurry happening outside. Magnus led him through the town square and down a couple of steps, which were surprisingly empty and dark. Magnus continued humming some song to himself as they made it towards a small thicket. Magnus knelt down, smiling at the king and pushing away a bush with dead roses and thorns all over. Magnus smiled, patting the ground next to him. Alec raised his eyebrow, sitting down beside him on his knees. Magnus brushed away some dirt and showing off a glass plate, planted in the ground. Alec leaned forward, reading it.</p>
<p>
  <em>Here lies Ndari Bane. Loving mother. Loving wife. Loving person. Forever next to us.</em>
</p>
<p>"Alec, I want you to meet someone. This is my mother." he said. Alec's eyes widened, slowly turning over to him.</p>
<p>"Magnus... I'm so sorry." Alec said.</p>
<p>"Let me tell you a story. My mother committed suicide when I was young. I myself am not entirely sure as to the reason that she did it. But I knew that she was dealing with something dark. And you could see that she was staying silent about it before it happened. That she wasn't letting anyone in. After she did it, I was alone. Wondering why she left me. But after a while, I realized her keeping every single thing inside and being alone wasn't good. Couldn't be good. That's why I'm so open to help people. And open to share with people. It makes me feel good and less lonely. And it makes me hope to others that my kindness will make them feel less alone, and that they won't end up like my mother." he said. "So I guess what I'm saying to you is, I don't think that you are closed down so fully yet. Because you don't seem cold and domineering to me. But just slowly undo the straps and let a few people see the real you. It can't be all that bad, I mean... I like you."</p>
<p>Alec cheeks flushed pink when Magnus said that. He looked away, clearing his throat and pressing his hands into his slacks. "I'm so sorry. About your mother." he said.</p>
<p>"It's quite alright. Just think about what I said, okay?" Magnus said to him, taking his hand and helping him stand back up. "Come, let's get you back home."</p>
<p>For some reason, that word comforted him. Home. And his mind didn't even wander or think of the palace or his crown.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Jace hopped down from his horse, smoothing out his suit coat. He exhaled, looking over and seeing his breath appear in the snowy atmosphere. He adjusted his gloves, walking over to the carriage where his sister was comfortably riding, that stood right beside the cage that held their prisoner, who was bound in leather and muzzled like an animal. He laid there, his pupils dilated from the tonic shoved down his throat to calm him down and prevent him from trying anything.</p>
<p>The two guards accompanying him walked over to it, opening the door and pulling him out. "Careful." Jace ordered, holding out his hand and helping Izzy out. "He might have killed tons of our men, but he's still precious to the queen here."</p>
<p>The knights nodded, dragging him out more carefully. Jonathan just pushed his head backward, moaning into the muzzle gag as droplets of drool dripped from his chin. "Ew." the knight holding his left shoulder said.</p>
<p>"He's delirious." Izzy said back to him as they step through the entrance gardens of the palace. "Don't worry, when he comes to he will be in his own kingdom, out of our hair and punished by his queen."</p>
<p>The guards that were beside their precious princess chuckled at the joke and nodded.</p>
<p>"Edom is quite beautiful." a guard said, admiring the flowers that grew. "I have never seen a garden like this before. Or flowers that grow like these in such cold."</p>
<p>"There are plenty of flowers that grow in the winter. You just have to look for the right ones."</p>
<p>The prince moved his arm over Izzy, just in case it was a trick and that they had to intention of recapturing their rogue prince. But the blonde stilled, seeing who was speaking. Ahead a couple of feet were two guards, dressed in Edom's armor and hooded with their helmets, unlike the ones that were helping Jonathan. They stood in front of two people. A tall, pale man in a respectable suit who stood beside a beautiful red-headed woman in a gold circlet, wearing a bright red gown and a soft cloak that looked like it was made from feathers. Jace's eyes met with her and he stilled. The other man and Izzy raised their eyebrows, confused. They looked around and coughed. He patted the woman's shoulder's while Izzy slapped the back of her brother's neck.</p>
<p>"Oh! S-Sorry. Sorry!" Jace said.</p>
<p>"What did I say?" Izzy whispered, slapping his neck again and stepping forward. "Your majesties," she said bowing. Jace followed.</p>
<p>"Oh! I'm not a... a royal!" the man called. "I am Simon. The queen's advisor and closest friend, Simon. Wait, I said that already. Uh,,anyways! Allow me to introduce, Queen Clary."</p>
<p>She smiled, nodding and curtseying at them. "Pleasure to meet you."</p>
<p>"The pleasure is ours." Jace said back.</p>
<p>"My brother." The queen asked, smoothing out the skirt of her gown. "Is he well?"</p>
<p>"He is fine." Jace said. "We've drugged him lightly with a tonic from our country. It won't hurt him and it'll were off by morning."</p>
<p>"Good. Thank you. I know that my brother must have been trouble for you and your kingdom." she said.</p>
<p>"B-Brother?" Jace repeated.</p>
<p>"Yes. He's my older brother. I am not sure what has gotten into him as of late, but I promise you that he will never bother you or your kingdom." Clary said bowing respectfully at him. She nodded over at the two guards, who walked over to the chained prince and dragged him away.</p>
<p>Simon smiled, holding out his arm. "It is quite cold out here. Especially in Edom. May I escort you inside for a warm cup of tea before your departure?"</p>
<p>The princess blushed.</p>
<p>"Oh yes. You and your knights can stay here for the night. We will have a nice warm dinner and rooms prepared for you." Clary said.</p>
<p>Jace blushed as well. "You can go inside Iz. And you as well." he said. "I have some matters to attend to."</p>
<p>Izzy smiled, taking Simon's arm as he pulled off his cloak and wrapping it over her shoulders. Leading her back through the gardens and to the entrance of the palace, her guards following. Clary turned over to him. "What is this matter? Can I possibly help you with it?" she said.</p>
<p>"My brother, the king of Alicante, has gone missing after a mission to stop your brother and his battalion." Jace said. "We are starting to lose hope that he is alive, but my men are still looking for him."</p>
<p>"Ah. How troubling." Clary said. "Let me help then. To make up for what Jonathan has done for you. My men in combination with yours will take up more space. I will make it top priority alongside finding the traitors that helped the prince."</p>
<p>"You don't have to do that."</p>
<p>"But I want to. So I will. We will cover more ground together. Trust me."</p>
<p>Jace smiled, taking her hand and kissing the palm. "Thank you your majesty."</p>
<hr/>
<p>The day came and went after that. Magnus and Alec made their way back to the cottage and warmed themselves by the flames. The sun slowly rose and the two were welcomed with more snow the next morning. Much to the king's chagrin, but Magnus seemed excited. He bounced up and down happily, claiming that it was perfect time to pick out a tree. So Alec chuckled along with him, getting dressed warmly and following Magnus as he pulled a hefty sled through the forest. "Let me take a gander." Magnus said. "You've never cut down a Christmas tree yourself have you?"</p>
<p>"No. I haven't." Alec said with a chuckle, adjusting the bag of tools that Magnus had brought.</p>
<p>"Decorated one?" Magnus asked.</p>
<p>Alec couldn't help but frown. Izzy was always one to decorate. And he loved how she always did an amazing job. But he himself was always away, never taking part in it. Never helping her. "No... not really." he responded.</p>
<p>"Then isn't it good that we met?" Magnus said, moving down the path slightly. He smiled, pointing over at a pretty large frozen lake. In the middle of one was a young swan. A bit older than a baby but still a duckling. Sitting there, shivering in the cold. Probably looking for it's mother. "Oh! Look!"</p>
<p>Alec raised his eyebrows, confused. Magnus let go of the rope pulling their sled and rushed over. "Magnus! Magnus, hey!" Alec called, running over to the edge as Magnus rushed through the ice.</p>
<p>He knelt down, picking up the small swan. "Hello little one." he said in a low voice. "Where's your mama?"</p>
<p>Magnus looked over, seeing a bigger swan but a small thing of snow. Surrounded by more little ones and trying to keep them warm. Magnus smiled, stepping over to them. Alec's eyes widened, noticing the ice start to slightly give way and crack under his boots. He panicked, looking all around. He noticed the rope that they had brought to tie up their tree. He smiled, taking it and quickly working around with it. Magnus set down the baby swan with a smile, petting the mother. Slowly he stood back up, the ice cracking more. He looked down and let out a gasp.</p>
<p>Alec moved over, throwing the rope as hard as he could. The hole he tied around it going around Magnus' waist. Alec pulled as hard as he could, yanking Magnus back with a loud shriek from him. Alec set down the rope and held out his good arm, catching him. Magnus' eyes widened, meeting the king's eyes. "Wow... you're... really... strong." he said breathless.</p>
<p>"Are you alright?" Alec asked as the ice broke from across their spot on the snow.</p>
<p>"I'm fine. Fine. More than fine." Magnus said as his highness set him down. "Thank you for saving me Gideon."</p>
<p>"Not a problem." he responded. "Let me just... um... let me pull the cart. You sit."</p>
<p>Magnus nodded as he turned over to do as he said. Magnus cleared his throat, blushing just as Alec was before.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Debt To Be Paid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone. I hope that you guys are having a wonderful Friday! I know I am! It's one more week until Christmas! I have wrapped all my presents and I'm hosting a (socially distant) family dinner with my grandparents. I'm so excited! How about you?</p><p>Anyways, one more chapter to go yeah! I hope you enjoy! See you next week! Hugs, kisses and hot chocolate! Enjoy the snow. 😁💜</p><p>(BTW, sorry for the late post I was exhausted all day yesterday)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You asked to see me your majesty?" Jace said as he entered the throne room, bowing respectfully at the queen.</p><p>Clary smiled, waving away a servant who was showing off different ornament colors and rushing to his side. "Here." she said, pulling something from a small saying bag and holding out a pretty big sized clip. It was silver, carrying the crest of the Lightwood family. Jace's eyes widened, looking over at it. "My men found it when searching through the woods. They came across a thief who had it and tried to run. He told them that he took it from a small stream nearby, apparently, it was connected to that lake of yours where his majesty went missing."</p><p>"This is Alec's." he said, taking it from her and rubbing its side very gently. "It's what keeps his cloak together with his armor. No one has one like this. Not even me or my mother. It's special to him. Rare."</p><p>"Then that's means he must be close by." she said. "I've sent my most trusted guards to that lake and your men will go along as well to investigate."</p><p>"I'll accompany them." he said. "My brother has to be alive somewhere or his... his body must be close. And I want to be the one to find him."</p><p>"Allow me to come with you."</p><p>"You've already done so much for me. I can't thank you enough for everything your highness. But this is something I must do on my own."</p><p>Clary smiled. "No please. I will do everything to help you bring him home. I promise. Let me help you. Please."</p><p>Jace slowly grinned, looking over at her. "On... on one condition," he said. "Please keep my baby sister warm and happy here."</p><p>"Of course." Clary said. "I am confident that Izzy will be alright here. So, do I have permission to help you your highness?"</p><p>"Yes. Please. I'd love to."</p>
<hr/><p>King Alexander pulled on the rope to the sled like cart, following the path that Magnus had written out and told him about. Alec looked out, keeping an eye over at the beautiful woods around him. He smiled when he made a turn, seeing a small family of snow rabbits making their way through a huge pile of snow towards their burrow. Alec stopped the cart, pointing forward. "How's that one?" he asked, pointing forward at a tree.</p><p>Magnus looked forward, hugging his legs as he chuckled. "That's not a Christmas tree." he said to him.</p><p>"Oh." Alec said with an adorable pout.</p><p>"You're really oblivious. I like that about you. That's just a really small and old oak tree. Turn right slightly and they'll be some pine and firs in our path."</p><p>Alec nodded, doing as he was told to. Sure enough the oak trees went away and the forest was a huge cloud of dark green trees, big and small. All of them ready for chopping. Alec walked over to one of them, pressing a hand to one of the prickly branches. He inhaled the smell, smiling. It was almost like the candles that Izzy liked to light at home. But they were nothing compared to the real thing. "It's pretty great out here." he said. "It's so fresh. Beautiful."</p><p>"Especially with the snow." Magnus said, getting up from the sled and walking up to and beside the knight. "So let's get two. One that is big enough to fit inside of the cottage. And then one for the shop. Since there are so many people there, I'm thinking that we get a pretty small one to fit in there."</p><p>"I like that idea."</p><p>"Alright then. How about you pick?"</p><p>"What? M-Me? I've never done this before though." Alec said. "I wouldn't know what to do. I'm-"</p><p>"Well, there's a first time for everything right Gideon?" Magnus said back to him with a chuckle, picking up the axe and twirling it. It was a big heavy for him, so he struggled to do the trick.</p><p>Alec rolled his eyes at him with a smile, taking the axe from him. "Give me that." he said. "Now, you pick the tree, I'll cut it down."</p><p>"Gideon, for the love of all that's holy. Think cautiously. You still have-"</p><p>"I can handle an axe with this hand. Knight, remember? My broken arm is my bow hand." Alec said. "I'll be fine."</p><p>Magnus sighed. "If you're sure." he said, walking over to a small tiny fir. He smiled, patting the top of it. "You never told me that you used a bow."</p><p>"You never asked." Alec said, looking at how sharp the axe was. "It was probably destroyed when I fell into the lake though."</p><p>Alec raised his axe, hitting the tree and watching as it fell down in one fell swoop. Magnus smiled, clapping his hands together. He walked over, tying it gently. "You know... you never told me what happened. What brought you here?" he said.</p><p>"Are you that curious?" the king asked with a smile, looking at all the other trees around them.</p><p>"I would like to know. At least a little bit. Please. Tell me the wonderous adventures that is Sir Gideon." Magnus said with a happy smile.</p><p>Alec smiled again. Magnus' smile was so infectious. He was such a kind soul and it made him want to smile as well. "Pick a tree first, and then I'll tell you the story."</p><p>Magnus rushed over, pointing at a pretty big one. The king twirled the axe and swung once, getting a good hit in. "I'm sure that you know of the kingdom of Edom." he said. "Their prince is... basically insane and was coming towards Alicante to try and take it over. I was apart of the soldiers' battalion that fought with him and his men. And, I ended up battling the prince himself in order to protect my king. He was strong and hurt me terribly. An impulsive decision, hopefully, helped my fellow soldier's capture him. What I did was shove him down, throwing him aside and upwards as I descended. I thought that I would be landing on a mountain path. But I guess I passed out for a second from blood loss and I ended up down in the river. And finally, I ended up here... with you." Alec said.</p><p>Magnus walked over to him as Alec took another swing and hit the tree, this time making it fall down. Magnus took his hands, making him drop the axe. He rubbed the side of hand in comfort before hugging him. "I'm sad that you got hurt, and I am so sorry about that. But I'm glad that you ended up here with me, and that we became friends."</p><p>Alec grinned, his cheeks flushing pink. Friends wasn't the words that he wanted to use.</p>
<hr/><p>"This is all starting to make me worry more than I already am. It's been days now. My son could be... he could be-" Maryse had to stop to keep herself from sobbing. She scrunched up her cloak, looking down.</p><p>Underhill noticed the emotion in her eyes and rushed to the queen's side. Taking her gloved hands and rubbing them. "We will find King Alec. Please do not fret." he said to her, going into his tunic pocket and pulling out a handkerchief. "Alec is strong and stubborn. I know that he is alive out there somewhere and is just waiting for help and rescue."</p><p>"Even out here in this cold?"</p><p>"I can feel it. He's going to be okay my queen."</p><p>"Captain! Captain!"</p><p>Underhill turned over, hearing his name being called. He rushed over, Maryse right behind him. The soldier held out a large strip of navy cloth, bowing respectfully at his captain and his queen. Underhill took it from him, looking at it. "Your grace, is this Alec's?" he said, holding it out to her.</p><p>Maryse took it from him, carefully and almost as if it was made from glass. She ripped off one of her gloves and rubbed it again. "It is." she gasped, looking at the thread count and how soft the fabric felt. "Where did you find this good sir?"</p><p>"Right by the river where his majesty apparently fell." he said, walking over. "It leads down this way."</p><p>"Where's the closest village to it?" Underhill asked.</p><p>"We're not particularly sure." the soldier said, looking to one of the others. One of them nodded, picking up the map he held and laying it out on the large, wooden table that some of the servants had set up.</p><p>Underhill looked back at the river before looking at the map. "There's three major ones. One close to the left of it, one close to the right of it and one a long walk from the river going southwest." he said. "Where should we go your majesty?"</p><p>"The one's closest first. Their forests might.... might have his body or the village might be nursing him back to health. So we will investigate there first." Maryse said to them.</p><p>"Yes your grace." Underhill said. "Saddle up, we're heading towards one of those villages."</p><p>"Yes captain!"</p><p>Underhill turned over, looking at a shorter soldier standing by him. "Have you managed to trace some of the rogue soldiers that got away?"</p><p>"No captain. There's no trail. We just know that they have moved from the other villages that we have searched." they said.</p><p>"You must keep looking. Please. If they get word that we are looking for our king and he is still alive, they might try to use him against us." Underhill said. "And that would worry the queen, prince and princess even more."</p><p>"Yes sir. I will do my best." they said back, standing up still and saluting.</p>
<hr/><p>"Oh! Mulled wine! I love mulled wine!" Magnus cried, clapping his hands as they pulled their sled in through the village. Alec opened his mouth, but Magnus turned to him, holding out a finger dramatically. "Please don't tell me that you don't know what mulled wine is."</p><p>Alec chuckled. "I'm not that closed off." he said. "I used to drink this with my brother when we were teenagers."</p><p>"Good! Stay here, I'm going to get us a mug." Magnus said, walking over towards the two older ladies selling it.</p><p>Alec noticed how affectionate they were. Their hands clasped together, a smile on their lips and flirty look in their eyes. Alec raised his eyebrow. Could he have something like that? Even as a king?</p><p>Magnus turned around, walking over to him and holding out the mug. "Thanks." he said, sipping it slightly. "Shall we go?" he said, holding out his hand to try and take Magnus'. Maybe just show something.</p><p>Magnus smiled, taking it without a moment of hesitation. "Yeah." Alec's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed even redder as Magnus led him to the tea shop as if nothing had changed. "Oh! That reminds me, I have to drop off some gifts!"</p><p>"Gifts?" Alec repeated.</p><p>"Help me with the tree please." Magnus said as he kindly ushered everyone out of the tea shop for the rest of the day. The two of them pulled in the smaller tree and set it up in the corner of the room. Magnus returned from the back with a few boxes. "Here. You decorate the tree for a moment."</p><p>Alec's eyes widened, looking down at the boxes. "Uh... I um... I..."</p><p>"I will be right back to help." he said, walking over to the back again. The king sighed, setting down the box and looking at the assortment of ornaments and decorations. He smiled, thinking of how Izzy would decorate the tree and the ballroom of beautifully and she could pretty much do it with everything. And not even break a sweat or a nail. He frowned, now that the thought of his sister was in his head. He wished that he wasn't such a jerk back then and just helpes decorate with her. Just did as she asked. Just spent the time with his baby sister.</p><p>Damn, he missed Izzy.</p><p>Magnus returned, holding a wide basket. He looked over at the king, seeing his almost internal struggle when it came to decorating such a small tree. "Do you want to come with me instead?"</p><p>"Please!" Alec called, making Magnus laugh. He took his hand again and they went back outside in the cold, seeing everyone talking, smiling and even playing with some of the leftover snow. Magnus led him back over to the mulled wine cart that we have been at a couple of moments ago. </p><p>"Agathe, Veronica." he said. "I'm back."</p><p>"Very nice to see you after, oh I don't know... ten minutes?" Veronica joked.</p><p>"Nine minutes actually." Magnus said back with a dramatic pout.</p><p>"Looking for my wine?" Agathe asked.</p><p>"Not this time old friend." he stated, moving the blanket from on top of his basket.</p><p>Veronica looked up, meeting eyes with Alec. "Hello love." she greeted.</p><p>"Uh, hello madam." Alec said, bowing his head.</p><p>"Who is this gentleman?" Veronica asked.</p><p>"This is Gideon. A good friend of mine." Magnus said, picking up a small bundle from his basket. "Now, onto the matters at hand. I came to give you lovely ladies your Christmas gift."</p><p>Alec smiled, once again feeling his heart get warm from the kindness that he showed. But his eyes widened, seeing what Magnus held out. A beautiful bouquet of flowers. Purple pansies with lavender colored cyclamens and baby's breath. The same bouquet that was sent to the palace. The same bouquet that he threw into the fire.</p><p>"Oh Magnus, they're gorgeous." Agathe said, admiring them and sniffing.</p><p>"You didn't have to." Veronica said.</p><p>"I know. But I wanted to. I always like to pave a good deed forward." Magnus said.</p><p>"But you bought the wine-"</p><p>"Hush."</p><p>Veronica chuckled. "Thank you so much." she said.</p><p>"Yes. Thank you." Agathe added.</p><p>"You're very welcome." Magnus said to them, waving them goodbye. Alec followed, his eyes wide. "What?"</p><p>"You... you made these?" the king asked, taking one and admiring. He had threw it aside when he found it the first time. But now, he was able to hold it. Actually hold it and cherish it.</p><p>"Yes. These are my special Christmas bouqets. I gave these as gifts to people that I think deserve it. People who maybe just need a bit of Christmas magic. And because I was taking care of you, I forgot to drop these off to a couple of people. So, join me?" Magnus asked.</p><p>Alec nodded, walking with him. "I... so who did you give these to? These are beautiful." he said.</p><p>"A few friends in this village. And a couple out of the village. And I sent one to the king. With speaking of which, you're one of his head knights. Most of his most trusted knights. Do you know if he got them?" Magnus asked. "I never sent one to the palace before. I don't know if maybe it was overshadowed by other flowers, never arrived or maybe the princess received it instead-"</p><p>"The king got them." Alec said. "I'm... I'm just not sure if he apprieciates the beauty. Like I do." he said to him, rubbing the petals. "This is a beautiful arrangement."</p><p>Magnus smiled. "Then here." he said. "You can have this one."</p><p>"No. I-"</p><p>"No ifs, ands or buts. It's yours. Please take it."</p><p>Alec smiled, looking down at it. He pulled out one of the flowers and placed them onto his ear. He brushed his cheek with a smile. Magnus blushed. "Thank you." Alec said to him. "Shall we?"</p><p>Magnus nodded. "We shall."</p>
<hr/><p>"There," he called with a smile, removing all of the bandages on his side. Magnus smiled even wider seeing how there was no more dripping blood and no huge amount of infected puss on the wraps. "How does it feel? Still a bit stiff? Sharp pains?"</p><p>The king hummed, turning and looking at the stitches still laying there on his side. "It feels fine to me. Nothing that you need to worry about."</p><p>"I want you to tell me Gideon. Please, be honest. If you feel anything, I want to take care of it so it doesn't turn into something worse." Magnus said to him.</p><p>Alec just chuckled at him. "I'm fine. Really Magnus. I'm okay." he replied.</p><p>Magnus smiled. "I'm glad," he said. "So, your arm is still dealing with the broken bone. So there's no need for your sling anymore. But we need to keep it wrapped up just to make sure it continues to heal properly."</p><p>Alec nodded, looking at the tight bandage around from his wrist to his elbow. "You got it. Thank you."</p><p>"You're welcome." Magnus said. "Well, you're pretty much back to normal and all healed. So... I should have enough money saved up to gift to you for-"</p><p>"No. Please. Do not have to give me any more money than what you have spent on me." Alec said back, standing up from the bed and taking his hand in his. "You have already done so much for me. Taking the money that you worked so hard for is too much. Besides I... I have really nowhere else to go."</p><p>"Gideon, it's the holiday. And I'm sure that there is a carriage on their way to the palace somewhere in town. Or maybe the next town over. You should be with your family and-"</p><p>"And nothing Magnus. I... I don't... I can't go back there... not yet."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>Magnus was looking at him so confused. Almost as if he was crazy. But Alec didn't want to leave Magnus. Not yet. He couldn't. He wanted to stay by his side. He sat by his side, healed him, nursed him back to health. And he needed to give him something back. He needed to.</p><p>"I-I'm in your debt." Alec said.</p><p>"Excuse me?" Magnus repeated.</p><p>"I'm in your debt. I'm... you... Magnus you helped me when I needed it most. It was something that you didn't have to do." Alec said to him, taking his hand and rubbing his knuckles. "You were so kind to me. And back home, that means something. I am indebted to you."</p><p>"Gideon. Debt like this is completely unnecessary," he said to him. "You and I-"</p><p>"No Magnus. I don't want to hear anything about that. I am in your debt. Now and forever." he said, letting go of his hand, slamming his fist to his pectoral and bowing as he was taught to. "I wish to stay by your side until I fulfill it."</p><p>"But your family. You have people to go home to. I don't want to keep you from them. I am fine on my own here..." Magnus blushed, helping Alec back up.</p><p>"There is no need to worry about that. Any of it." the king continued, cupping his cheek.</p><p>Magnus hummed, almost contently, feeling Alec's giant hand just cradle his. He pulled it away, pressing his fingers underneath his nose. "Gideon. There is no need to repay me. There is no debt. I did not do any of this seeking some kind of payment."</p><p>"But I could never just allow myself to leave this place and live on knowing that you did so much for me while I did nothing for you." the king said back to him. "I want to help you as much as humanly possible. But only if you would allow me."</p><p>"What could you possibly do?" Magnus asked.</p><p>"Anything that you ask of me." Alec said back with a smile. "I'll cook, clean, work for you, anything. With no complaining. I promise."</p><p>Magnus hummed. "If you are devoted to this then, I won't stop you. But only if you promise to write a letter home to your family and let them know that you're safe."</p><p>Alec smiled. "I promise you." he said, pressing a kiss to the back of Magnus' palm. "I will repay your kindness in every single way that I can."</p>
<hr/><p>Magnus was actually quite shocked how dedicated Alec, well Gideon to him, was to this whole debt thing. Ever since he had agreed to have him stay, he had been doing a whole lot to show his gratitude towards him. The tall and strong man was everywhere in the past three days. In the mornings he was always outside chopping and sorting wood. In the afternoon, he spends his time cleaning, gathering water from the lake or he joined Magnus in town and helped him sell his flowers and serve tea. And when the night came and either they walked home together or Magnus returned, he cooked for him with what they had and kept him company until the tea shop owner passed out from exhaustion. Magnus enjoyed each of those days. Gideon was as sweet as a honeycake. Alec kept him busy and with a smile on his face. So much so that he forgot about the letter promise that he made Alec promise to.</p><p>Magnus watched him from afar, leaning against a wall and looking out into the town's square. Alec was in the center, helping some of the little kids in their snowball fight and shielding them from the intakes. It made him smile. "So... this is your rescued soldier?"</p><p>Magnus turned over with a smile, seeing Catarina wobbling over alongside the now returned Ragnor, his hand wrapped around her middle. "Rescued soldier?" he asked and repeated.</p><p>"Yes. That's Gideon." he said, seeing Alec grab a huge snowball and crumble it on top of someone's head, making the little one laugh.</p><p>"He seems really sweet." Catarina said with a smile as Alec looked up. He smiled, waving at Magnus. Magnus blushed, waving back. "Oh..."</p><p>"Oh what? What oh?" Ragnor asked.</p><p>"Are you serious this oblivious to love?" Cat asked.</p><p>"Love?!" Magnus said a bit loud.</p><p>"Yes. You're looking at him with this lustful look in your eyes. And it's the same with Gideon! He has the same look!" Cat said.</p><p>"No. He couldn't possibly. I'm sure that he has someone back at home and not some commoner like me." Magnus said.</p><p>"I doubt it if he's stayed for this long during the most important month of the year." Ragnor said.</p><p>Magnus smiled, looking over. Could that really be true?</p>
<hr/><p>Magnus looked up from the table he was serving, seeing Alec cleaning off another table and giving the customer's a happy smile. Magnus grinned. "Gideon." he called, walking over to him. </p><p>Alec turned to him and gave him a smile. "Yes?"</p><p>"I um... I just... I wanted to thank you for helping tonight." he said, picking up some empty cups from the people leaving around him.</p><p>"It was was no trouble," Alec said, watching as the last few guests left. "Here. Let me fetch your cloak so we can go."</p><p>Alec rushed to the back and returned with Magnus' cloak and his basket of extra bouquets that didn't sell. He placed it on for him and left with him, their hands intertwined. Alec couldn't help but look over at Magnus. He was slightly shorter than him, which made everything when it came to Magnus in his eyes even more beautiful. It was like he was the sun shining down on him. He smiled. There was this adorable look on Magnus' face that he couldn't place anywhere else. Magnus looked up to him, seeing the way that he was just staring. "What? What is it?" he called.</p><p>"Um... I just-"</p><p>"Move! Move! Move!"</p><p>Alec's eyes widened. He moved over, pulling Magnus close to his chest and moving out of the way of the speeding caravan. Sitting there were Edom soldiers. Screaming and yelling like they were inside of their own cottage. Alec exhaled, turning back to Magnus. "You alright?" he asked.</p><p>"Oh..." Magnus called, his cheeks reddening as he finally processed that he was this close to the kingdom's reigning monarch. "Right. Right. I'm... I'm alright."</p><p>He slowly moved away from him, brushing off his shirt. Alec sighed, taking his hand. They looked over, seeing the soldiers, crash the caravan into a building. Shattering their wide display window. The door opened and Raphael popped out. "What the hell?!" he screamed, looking at them. "What's wrong with you?!"</p><p>"Problem?" one of the soldiers snarled, looking at him. Raising his sword and shattering the rest of the glass there.</p><p>"Hey!" Magnus cried, dropping his basket and rushing over. Alec cursed, pulling up his hood and rushed to follow. "Who do you think you are?"</p><p>"Loyal soldiers to his majesty prince Jonathan." one of them said, stomping towards Magnus.</p><p>"Oh! So, you're nothing here. That's what I'm hearing." Magnus said back, earning laughs from the gathering crowd.</p><p>Alec held his chuckle in, wrapping his arm around Magnus' waist. The knight growled, raising his hand to strike him. Alec grabbed his wrist, stopping him and gripping his skin tightly. He looked up at the hooded king. "And what the hell are you supposed to be? His little savior?" he snarled. "How oh so bad for you."</p><p>The other soldier moved towards Magnus, trying to grab his hair. Magnus shoved him away quickly, giving Alec an open opportunity. He grabbed a piece of glass from the ground and swung, as carefully as possible with his arm still wrapped, stabbing it into the soldier's cheek who tried to hurt Magnus while twisting the arm of their leader. Hearing an audible crack and making him cry out. He pushed Magnus behind him and into Raphael's arms. Alec yanked out the sword from the knight with his broken arm and held it out to the other two. They held out their hands. But one of them, their eyes widened. Being able to see slightly underneath the hood and seeing the hazel eyes that belonged to the man they were set to kill all those weeks ago. He slapped the arm of his other knight, silently signaling to leave. They pulled up their men and ran off. Alec removed his hood, exhaling. Ignoring the claps ans cheers he was getting. "You okay?" he asked him.</p><p>"Oh, yes. I'm fine." Magnus said to him.</p><p>Alec then turned over to Raphael. "Here. Let me help." he said, leaning down and picking up the shards of broken glass. The others around did as the king as doing. Raphael cleared his throat, looking over at Magnus.</p><p>"You okay?" Magnus asked. "Did they hurt you?"</p><p>"Yeah. I'm fine. I can have the glassblower come over later." Raphael said to him. "It was nice of your little soldier to defend me."</p><p>"I told you, he's not that bad." Magnus said with a happy smile. "I'll go and fetch the glassblower for you," he said, grabbing the basket that he had threw down and rushing off.</p><p>Raphael chuckled at his friend, turning over to Alec, who was sweeping the glass shards into a bucket that someone had brought along. "Hey." he called.</p><p>Alec stiffened, slowly standing up and turning to the man. Raphael crossed his arms across his chest. "Uh... greetings." Alec said, bowing his head slightly.</p><p>"You're very polite. Much be that knight school," he said, bowing his head back. "You must be Gideon. Magnus has said a lot about you. It's nice to meet you in person."</p><p>Raphael held out his hand. Alec inhaled slightly and shook it. This man was almost as tall as he was and very intimidating. He could probably murder him and get away with it. "Nice to meet you as well." he said to him with a chuckle.</p><p>"You know, it was very noble of you to defend my shop."</p><p>"It was nothing really. I would have done it for anyone."</p><p>"Well you have my thanks. How's the arm?"</p><p>"Oh. Healing fine. Thank you."</p><p>"If you need anything, come to me. I'll make it happen. A sign of gratitude."</p><p>"I brought the glassblower!" Magnus called, running to the two of them with an older man following behind. He took Raphael's arm in a hug before taking Alec's hand. "Everything okay?"</p><p>The king smiled. "Everything's fine."</p>
<hr/><p>"Gideon," Magnus called, startling the king. He jumped from his spot in front of the cottage, standing on the porch's steps. "What are you doing out this early in the morning?"</p><p>"Oh. I was just... I was just here. Um... I was..."</p><p>He couldn't really say it. He didn't tell Magnus he was the king for one and he didn't need to know that those rogue soldiers probably recognized that he was their enemy from before. He didn't want to scare him and didn't want to tell him now that he could possibly be in danger. He couldn't bare if Magnus was in any sort of trouble or harm. So every morning, every night since those four days he has been outside of their cottage, holding his dagger and ready for attack.</p><p>"You stutter a lot when your nervous." Magnus said with a chuckle, sitting down next to him. He patted the wood, inviting for Alec to sit back down.</p><p>"You should be inside. It's warmer in there. And if not, I'll start up the hearth for you." Alec said to him, slowly removing his cloak and wrapping it around Magnus' shoulders.</p><p>"It's not a big deal darling," Magnus said. "If you're out here then I'm out here as well. Now, what are you doing out here?"</p><p>"Uh... p-protecting your land?" Alec said in the form of a question.</p><p>Magnus chuckled. "Aw, Gideon. That's very sweet of you. But we're alright. No one comes here anyways."</p><p>"But I just feel that this is... this is the best way to support you. To help."</p><p>"You have already helped me enough Gideon. What more could you possibly do?"</p><p>"I don't know. But I just want to... serve you."</p><p>Magnus hummed. He slowly inched closer to Alec. The king's eyes widened and his cheeks immediately flushed bright pink. "Serve me... how?" he asked him.</p><p>Alec bit his lip. "Um... Magnus?"</p><p>"Yes Gideon?"</p><p>"I need to know... will you hate me if I do this?"</p><p>"It depends on what you do," Magnus said, slowly intertwining their fingers. "Besides... I don't think that I could ever hate you."</p><p>Alec smiled. Slowly, he moved his head forward and pressed his lips against Magnus. The smaller man smiled, kissing him back instantly.</p>
<hr/><p>"I'm telling you! It was the Alicante king!"</p><p>"You're insane. He's just another commoner!"</p><p>"Explain that to my broken wrist!"</p><p>One of them rolled his eyes, turning over and slapping the knight who doubted. "It was him I tell you! Him!"</p><p>"So what do you want to do?!" they yelled back. "We've been running for hours. We're too far from the village to really do much."</p><p>"We will rest, heal up and go back." the injured one added. "We should be back there in another week if nothing is too bad. Then, we'll capture him before Christmas. Understood?"</p><p>"Yes sir."</p><p>"Then let's go."</p>
<hr/><p>It was different being able to hold Magnus' hand in public. They've held hands before when going from shop to shop or just leaving the tea shop together. It was different now that the two of them had kissed and made it clear that they wanted to be together as a couple. He felt like the two of them were floating on air. Magnus smiled, looking at the very tall knight as they made it through the holiday markets. Magnus smiled, pointing over at one of the stands, seeing them selling his favorite snack. Alec let him go over, instead just standing behind him almost protectively.</p><p>His eyes wandered, looking over at something else at another stand. He walked over towards it, seeing multiple different pieces of jewelry. He picked up a beautiful pair of pearl earrings, smiling. It dropped down in a teardrop with crystal flowers covering the top. It reminded him of the necklace that his mother usually wore. He turned around, looking over and noticing another piece. He picked up a bracelet. Made of silver and in the shape of a snake. He smiled. Izzy would love something like this. He turned over, seeing Magnus still laughing with the snack stand's owner. He turned over, looking at his stand's owner. "How much?" he asked her, holding out the bracelet.</p><p>The woman smiled, taking the bracelet and looking at it. "For a handsome man like yourself? I'll take twelve silver for it instead of fifeteen."</p><p>Alec hummed. He walked over to the counter side and smiled at her. "How does five gold sound?" he asked her with a smile.</p><p>"Five? Five gold? No, no, sir I... I can't..."</p><p>Alec took out the coins. It was the few that he had brought with him during the battle with Jonathan. A few coins had washed away during his fall, but he managed to save a few after paying Magnus with his guilt trip rent. "Here." he said.</p><p>The woman's eyes widened. "This is too much sir! Please!"</p><p>"No. Take it." he said to her.</p><p>She smiled. "Then... then here." she said, picking up the pearl earrings that he had been looking at before. "Take these as well. Your lover will adore them."</p><p>"No. Not my lover." he said to her. "But thank you."</p><p>He placed the small box in his cloak and walked back over to Magnus, who had finished purchasing his snack. He nibbled on the top, looking up with this glistening eye look at the king. "Find everything okay?'</p><p>"Yeah." he said, taking his hand again and kissing his knuckles in a loving gesture taught by his mother. "Come on."</p><p>Magnus had to pull up his cloak to hide the redness in his cheeks.</p>
<hr/><p>"There you go. There you are. Easy, easy." Alec called, watching as he led Magnus down the path.</p><p>Magnus chuckled, smiling wide as Alec kept his eyes covered with his hands. Alec looked out into the woods with a smile. He slowly moved his hands away. Magnus had to squint a bit from the sun but he gasped when he finally saw the beautiful view. The sun was close to setting, making the sky a beautiful orange and pink ombre. Laid there on the snowy grass was a large mustard colored tent. And inside of it was a small fire, blankets and a picnic basket filled with food and wine. It was a lot of work to set up without Magnus knowing, but the king was pleased with himself. "Oh, Gideon!" Magnus cried. "It's beautiful. I love it."</p><p>"I'm glad." he said, taking his hand and kissing it. Magnus blushed. Alec walked him over and sat him down gently.</p><p>"You did all of this? When?"</p><p>"While you were selling your flowers."</p><p>Magnus grinned. "So that's where you were. How sneaky. This is so... oh thanks Gideon. Really."</p><p>"Not a problem. I owe you this and a whole lot more." Alec said back, taking out a bottle of wine and pouring some for both him and his date. Magnus chuckled, clinking their glasses together. Alec hummed. Alec noticed as he sipped, the slight frown on Magnus' lips. He didn't look happy for some reason or another. What could be wrong? "Magnus."</p><p>Magnus jumped up. "Oh. Yes?"</p><p>"What's the matter? You have a sad look on your face."</p><p>"It's nothing." he said</p><p>"Magnus." Alec called, stern and concerned</p><p>Magnus sighed. "Well... it has been a while since I have rescued you. Your wounds seemed to be completely healed, besides the arms. And you have been getting back into the swing of things. Shouldn't you... be ready to go back home?"</p><p>Alec raised his eyebrow. "Do you want me to leave?"</p><p>"What? No! No... I... I don't! I don't want you to go. I have become quite used to you helping me around the cottage and the shops." Magnus said. "It's just... I couldn't help but wonder."</p><p>"Magnus I have nothing to go back to right now." Alec said. "And I am here to repay my debt. You were gracious to me when I needed help, and I will pay back your gratitude."</p><p>"And when will your debt be over?"</p><p>"Until you're happy for the rest of your life."</p><p>Magnus chuckled. "Then why don't you just marry me." he said under his breath, almost like a joke.</p><p>The king tilted his head to the side. He hummed in thought for a moment, but he nodded. "Alright." he said.</p><p>Magnus sat up quickly. "Wait, what?"</p><p>"If that is what you wish, then I'll do it. I will marry you."</p><p>"Gideon, that's not-"</p><p>"You wouldn't have said it if you didn't mean it. Besides, I think it is a rather great idea."</p><p>"But... marriage is a big step." Magnus continued, standing up and walking out of the warm tent.</p><p>"And? I do not mind marrying you." Alec said back, setting down his glass and following. Removing his cloak and wrapping it around Magnus' shoulders. It was an unconscious thing to do at this point in their shared relationship. "In fact, I personally think that it would be way better than some debt. I have never cared for someone like I've cared about you. And marriage is the perfect way to stay by your side. I would be completely and utterly bound to you. Mind, body and soul. And I would serve and care for no other."</p><p>Magnus bit his lip, rubbing his thumb across his bottom lip. "Gideon, if we were to get married, there are so many things that we would have to do. I would need a dowry."</p><p>"I don't need that."</p><p>"Certain clothing and place to actually have the ceremony."</p><p>"I can take care of the clothing and anything and everything else. And we could just get married here. You and I, here in the forest. Where we met."</p><p>"And... and a wedding night? Consummating the marriage. Gideon, I have never-"</p><p>"I will make that night perfect for you and only you."</p><p>Magnus slowly turned back towards his knight. He was standing right in front of him and basically towering over him. "You... really want this?" he whispered. "To be with me? Forever."</p><p>Alec smiled. He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Magnus stilled, blushing from pink to full-on bright red as Alec moved his lips to the other side and then up to his forehead. "I do," he said to him. "I will be yours and only yours. I promise. And I will never leave you."</p><p>Magnus slowly moved closer, hugging him. "O-Okay," he said. "So... so what now?"</p><p>"Now, you take care of your shop and your flowers. I will take care of everything else." Alec said, kissing his hand once again. "Just tell me what you need, and it's yours."</p><p>Magnus nodded. He slowly hugged him, hiding his blush and his excitement. Alec smiled widely, pumping his fist into the air before hugging him back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Christmas With All of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merry Christmas everyone! I hope that you all are safe and able to celebrate like before. I know that this Christmas is pretty meh for me since I've been stuck in my damn house for forever but I will still make sure that your holiday is happy with the final chapter for my 2020 Christmas Malec fic.</p><p>I hope that you enjoy it! Hugs and kisses love! Enjoy your present! 🎄🎁💛</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're getting married?!"</p><p>Magnus rolled his eyes, knowing his friends would get like this, but he couldn't help but smile alongside them. He was just as excited as they were. Married! He was getting married! To an actual protective, kind and hunk of a man. Magnus never really thought about the prospect of marriage before meeting and getting to know Gideon. And now, here they were.</p><p>Ragnor smiled, throwing himself off of his seat in his tipsy dramatics. "This calls for a celebratory drink I presume!"</p><p>"No drinking with Catarina or little Catarina." Magnus pointed out. "And all my alcohol is off limits! And you're already drunk!"</p><p>"Whatever!"</p><p>His pregnant friend smiled, taking his hands. "I am so proud of you. This is amazing."</p><p>"Thank you my sweet." he said back. "I'm proud of myself as well." Raphael sighed loudly, garnering the attention that he wanted. "What you troll?" Magnus snapped, jokingly.</p><p>"Watch your nicknames with me bastard." Raphael said to him. "And don't you think that this is going a bit too fast?" he asked.</p><p>Magnus hummed.</p><p>"He does bring up a pretty good point." Cat said.</p><p>"I didn't propose the marriage though. Gideon did. And he is doing this because of this... strange, knightly debt thing he has going on with me. He says that he wants to repay me for my kindness when he was injured badly and I saved him." Magnus said.</p><p>"He's still injured though." Raphael pointed out, motioning to his hand jokingly.</p><p>"He's healing." Magnus said, drawing out the word and hissing in Raphael's ear with a wink. "Besides... his words, not mine he wants to be completely and utterly bound to me. Mind, body and soul." Magnus said with a blush. "He actually cares about me. He actually loves me... I think."</p><p>"Aw. How sweet." Cat said, sighing.</p><p>"Gross." Ragnor and Cat said in unison.</p><p>Magnus chuckled. Raphael leaned into his friend, patting his back. "Regardless, I am happy for you." he said. "Gideon seems like a very good guy."</p><p>"He is." Magnus said. "I just know it."</p>
<hr/><p>The tea shop guests started to slow down as that afternoon turned to late night. The rest of those inside sipped the rest of their tea, ate the rest of their pineapple cakes and slowly exited. And it was just Magnus and Alec once more. Alec cleaned the tables and the stools and helped Magnus into his cloak, like always. They intertwined their hands and slowly moved out into the flurry happening outside. Alec smiled, looking down and seeing the beautiful man before him. Listening to his stories and to everything that he had to say. It was calming. He was sure that Magnus could lull him to sleep with his wondrous stories. They made it through the woods, listening to the way the wind made a sort of whistling music from the empty branches and the icicles as well. But the sounds and the noise stopped suddenly. Alec stilled, stopping suddenly. There was no whistling. But a slight crunching sound. Magnus raised his eyebrow confused. He turned around to face the king. "Gideon?" he called. "Gideon, hey. What's wrong?"</p><p>Alec moved his hand, unsheathing his dagger. "Drop your basket and run."</p><p>"Gideon-"</p><p>"Now Magnus. Please. Run as fast as you possibly can. And don't look back."</p><p>"Gideon, what's going on?"</p><p>"I need you to do as I say. And when you get home, lock the door and hide. I'll come get you. Don't come out until I come to get you."</p><p>Magnus saw the seriousness in his eyes. He set down his flowers, pulled up his hood and took of into a sprint down the path. Alec inhaled slightly. "Just come out." he snarled.</p><p>Slowly from the trees, six of Edom's soldiers popped out. But no weapons in their hands. Alec raised his eyebrows. He stepped forwards, but stopped hearing a voice. "Alec!"</p><p>Alec looked over, seeing Jace jump from behind one of the soldiers with a redheaded woman right behind him. "Jace?"</p><p>"Woah, woah, woah." Jace called to the soldiers. "Stand down for a moment. You, go and capture that kidnapper."</p><p>"Yes prince."</p><p>"Wait, no!" he screamed. "Leave Magnus alone!"</p><p>"Magnus?" Jace and the woman repeated in unison.</p><p>"Leave him alone. Please." Alec begged. "He's not a kidnapper."</p><p>Jace held his hand out, telling the knight to ignore the order. He exhaled, rushing over. "I've been so worried about you." he cried, hugging him tightly.</p><p>"Still injured! Still injured!" the king cried out.</p><p>"Oh! Sorry!" Jace said. "You're... you're patched up pretty nicely."</p><p>"Is that this Magnus' doing?" the red head said.</p><p>"Oh! Sorry my queen. Alec, this is the queen of Edom. Queen-"</p><p>"Clary." Alec finished, bowing. He took her hand and kissed it. "A pleasure."</p><p>"How kind." Clary said. "We are glad that we managed to find you safe and sound. Especially in this weather."</p><p>Alec nodded, looking back at his brother. "I missed you." he said, hugging him.</p><p>"Me too you crazy old monarch." Jace said, hugging him more gently this time. "Mom and Izzy will be so relieved that we found you alive. I'll send a messenger to Edom for Iz and Mom is somewhere looking for these woods. I'll send another to find her. Meet her halfway and-"</p><p>"I can't." Alec interrupted.</p><p>Clary and Jace both stilled, raising their eyebrows. "What?" they said in unison once more.</p><p>"I can't... I can't just... I... I can't leave right now." he said. "I... Magnus is... he helped me. I am in debt to him. I care about him. So much. And I can't... I..." Alec stuttered. "I want to go home to you all so bad but Magnus. He's just so beautiful and kind and sweet and generous. He's all good things. He helped me realize how precious life was not only after saving mine but being beside me when I recovered."</p><p>Clary raised her eyebrow. "You're a man in love."</p><p>"A man in what now?" Jace called.</p><p>Alec blushed. "I... Please... I know that Alicante needs a king. At least let me say goodbye." he said, looking down. "I'll have to break my debt to him but if you want me back in the palace so badly, I'll do it. Please. Just... let me say goodbye to him."</p><p>Jace exhaled. "Did you  actually grow a heart during all these weeks?" he asked with a smile. </p>
<hr/><p>Magnus rushed as fast as humanly possible down the path home. He didn't look back, just like Alec ordered him to. But his mind spiraled. He had no idea what was happening and he had no idea what danger that his closest friend and now fiance could possibly be in. Magnus turned his head back once, trying to see if there was no kind of danger following him back home. But instead, almost immediately as soon as his head moved away and turned around, he bumped into something hard. Metal. He looked up and a tight arm wrapped around his middle. "Well hey there!" the dark voice called.</p><p>"He was with the king." another called.</p><p>"Then for sure he knows where he is." the first one said, pushing Magnus away for a split second and pulling him back to his chest and slamming his hand against his mouth. "He knows where he is."</p><p>Magnus screamed. He didn't know the king. No one knows the king. At least not in this village. Magnus screamed, fighting as two arms grabbed his wrists and tried to hold them still. A large gust came forwards a hard hit came on one of the rogues holding his wrists. A sword impaled their chest and they fell down. The other's eyes widened as Magnus managed to snake himself free. He rushed away from them and fell into the arms of a tall blonde. "Hey. It's okay. You're safe now."</p><p>"Seize them!" yelled another knight, slamming on their reins and following the three that were attempting to escape.</p><p>Magnus scrambled back to his feet, with the help of the kind man. "Easy there." he said. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"I'm... I'm fine." he said to him, rubbing his lips together. "My... my fiance! My fiance he's in danger!"</p><p>"Fiance?" called another woman. Magnus turned over, seeing an extravagant woman jump from her horse. His eyes widened.</p><p>Instantly, he bowed. "Queen Maryse."</p><p>"Your fiance. Which way was he?" she asked.</p><p>"Perhaps we can help." the blonde knight said.</p><p>"We were walking home and he stopped. Then all of a sudden he-"</p><p>"Magnus?! Magnus?!"</p><p>Magnus turned over, hearing the recognizable voice. The queen and knight did the same. Alec rushed over to him in a sprint. "Gideon!" Magnus cried, running over and meeting him halfway. The king took him in his arms and swung him, cradling his head.</p><p>"Are you alright?" he cried. "Are you hurt?"</p><p>"Gideon?" Maryse repeated.</p><p>"Your maj-" Underhill started, but his queen covered his mouth and pulled him back.</p><p>"Gideon, what's going on?" Magnus cried. "I was so scared! And then this happens! And those... those asses said that I knew the king when I don't know the king and they kept on going and they-"</p><p>"You're safe. And that's what matters." Alec said to him, running his fingers gently against his cheekbone. He looked up, seeing his mother scrambling to keep Underhill from freaking out. "Mother."</p><p>Slowly, he let go of Magnus, kissing his hand before turning towards the queen. Maryse smiled. "Oh my boy." she cried, hugging him. "I was so scared."</p><p>"I'm fine mother. I'm fine." Alec reassured.</p><p>"Mother?" Magnus repeated.</p><p>Alec slowly looked over at him. He wordless told his mother to wait before turning to him. He held his hand out to him. "May I?" he called.</p><p>"Gideon-"</p><p>"Please. I promise. I'll explain everything."</p><p>Magnus inhaled. "You can explain. But I'm not holding your hand yet." he said, turning on his heel and going down the path.</p><p>Alec exhaled, following after him. "Who is that?" Underhill asked as Jace, Clary and the Edom knights caught up with him.</p><p>"I'm... I'm not entirely sure." Maryse said. "But he's obviously important to him."</p><p>"Mom, it might be a bit out of line and confusing and a long, long, long story, but that's Magnus. Alec's fiance." Jace said, hopping down from his horse.</p><p>"Fiance?"</p><p>"Once again, it's a long story."</p>
<hr/><p>Alec wasn't allowed to hold Magnus' hand. But he stayed behind him. His good arm kept behind his back and a tight grip held onto his dagger. Just in case of any other threat. Magnus slowly opened the door to the cottage, lighting the fireplace as quickly as humanly possible before slowly sitting down in front of the warm hearth. Alec smiled at him. As the flames danced around and illuminated his face, he swore that he had never seen a face so beautiful. The king concealed his weapon, slowly walking over and sitting down beside him. "I swear, it is not as... as terrible as it sounds." he said.</p><p>"Was anything that you told me true?" Magnus asked.</p><p>"Magnus-"</p><p>"You're not a knight... are you?"</p><p>"Not officially."</p><p>"Then what are you? Who are you? The truth this time."</p><p>Alec sighed. "My name isn't Gideon. Well, at least my first name isn't. My real name is Alexander Gideon Lightwood. I'm the-"</p><p>"King of Alicante." Magnus finished. "You're the king."</p><p>He nodded. "I am."</p><p>Magnus' anger washed away. He just looked out into the flames again. "All these weeks. All this month... why did you lie to me?"</p><p>"I didn't want you to treat me any different. You were already so gentle, loving and generous towards me. I was afraid that if you knew that I was royalty you'd become overbearing. Or worse, try and hold me against my will."</p><p>"I would never do that! I-"</p><p>"I know. I know you wouldn't. I know that now."</p><p>Alec tried to touch him but he moved away. "All that talk of loving me, wanting to be by my side. Was it all some rouse to get away from being king?"</p><p>"No." Alec said, sternly. "I do care about you Magnus. And I would never just abandon you. I was going to tell you, right before we got married. So that you could come back to the palace with me and meet my family. I know that I shouldn't have lied and just told you from the beginning. But, you were just so amazing. And Magnus because of you my heart is now open. The man I was before was just cold and dark and now, I wish to be open-minded and kind and gracious like you."</p><p>Magnus puffed out his cheeks. Alec had no right to be so adorable right now. "So, why are they here? What do they want?"</p><p>"To probably sent me home back to the palace. You were right about one thing, my family was worried sick about me. I didn't know that they would have sent search parties."</p><p>"You are the king! Why wouldn't they?" Magnus snapped back at him.</p><p>Alec chuckled at him. "I didn't expect it. I apologize." he said.</p><p>Magnus exhaled. "So... so what now?" he asked, crossing his arms across his chest. "They're obviously here to bring you back home."</p><p>"I know. But I fully intend to keep my debt to you." Alec said, reaching to take his hand and kiss the side of his palm. But Magnus pulled back, turning away from him fully. Alec sighed. "I asked you to marry me and you said yes. I intend to marry you and fulfill my promise."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>Alec smiled. "Come with me to the palace?"</p><p>"Wha-you-"</p><p>"I'm serious. And you know I am."</p><p>"I can't just leave. Especially during this time of year. The tea shop is always packed with people and families celebrating and my flowers-"</p><p>"Christmas isn't for five more days." Alec said. "Please. Come with me to the palace. And I swear that I will bring you back if you don't want to be with me anymore. I promise. I just... I want to make things right. With you, my family, my kingdom. I want everything to be different now. Please Magnus. I beg you."</p><p>Magnus exhaled, turning over to him. "Gideo-... I mean, your majesty-"</p><p>"You never have to call me that." Alec said. "Just call me... Alec. Or Alexander if you wish. But never any sort of honorifics. It's just you and me."</p><p>"Fine. Alexander." Magnus said.</p><p>Alec grinned. He bowed, pressing his hand against his pectoral and bowing as he taught to. "Thank you Magnus. I promise to make up for my lies. I never meant to hurt you in the process." he said. "Knowing my brother, we will leave in the morning. Please pack with you whatever you wish and we will leave in the morning."</p><p>Magnus nodded, turning away from him and going up the steps without looking back. Alec exhaled, turning over and walking out of the cottage. Immediately he met with his brother and mother. He knew immediately that they would have followed him from the woods, whether he ordered it or not. He sighed, looking at the worried look from his family. He walked over to them. "Come on." he said. "Out with it."</p><p>Maryse just smiled, walking over and throwing her arms around him. "I'm just glad that you're safe. And alive. And healthy." she said, squeezing tightly. "You're still a bit injured but... that Magnus seems to has done the best for you."</p><p>"Yeah. Yeah he has." Alec said with a smile, blushing at just the sound of his name and unconsciously looking at how tightly his arm was wrapped.</p><p>"But I deserve an answer, we didn't you at least write? Tell us you were safe?" Maryse cried.</p><p>"And why did you lie to Magnus?" Jace asked him.</p><p>Alec sighed, shaking his head. "I'm sorry. I promised Magnus to write you guys a letter. But I was just so distracted with being in the village and being alongside him that I guess that I forgot. And I fully intended to come back. I just-"</p><p>"Fell in love." Maryse said, cupping his jaw with a smile.</p><p>Alec smiled. "Yes."</p><p>"I understand. Completely. But you need to come back to the palace Alec. You're the king! It's so important that you come back. There's a lot that needs to be taken care of." Maryse said.</p><p>"Yes. I understand." Alec said to him. "I know. I know. But... Magnus he's-"</p><p>"I can have a battalion come to protect him if that's what you're afraid of." Jace said.</p><p>"No. No. I need to make it up to him in person." Alec said. "Mother, is it alright that I bring him with me to the palace?"</p><p>"Are you sure that-" Maryse started. But she didn't need to as she looked over at her son and saw the look in his eyes. The pleading and begging look. Like a puppy. She smiled again, cupping his cheeks. "There's always room my son. I would love to have a guest in the palace for a little bit."</p><p>Alec grinned widely. "Thank you! Thank you mom! Thank you!"</p><p>"We'll come right back here in the morning to escort you back to the palace." she said, turning over and pulling Jace away by the arm.</p><p>"Uh, hey!" he cried out, making Clary laugh. "If you run, I'm hogtying you!" he screamed out before moving behind the trees.</p><p>Alec smiled, turning around and moving back inside of the cottage. The fire was slowly started to dissipate. He rushed back to it, throwing a few more logs inside to get the fire going again. He turned, looking up at the steps. He saw a faint light from the door. He raised his hand up, but the light went out and the door closed and locked behind him. Alec sighed, slowly sitting down on the steps. "Magnus..." he whispered to himself.</p>
<hr/><p>Simon smiled widely, feeling his back press against the wall with a pretty hard thud. His arms moved forward, taking the princess in his gentle hold. Izzy pressed her lips to his, smiling widely. He was such a good kisser. And he was gentle, especially when it came to how rough and demanding she was. Simon moved his hands down, picking her up from underneath her butt and carrying her. Izzy's eyes widened. "Simon!"</p><p>"Problem your highness?" he asked, his eyes a bit dazy from how fast she pulled away from there kiss</p><p>"I have a gown on." she stated.</p><p>"And?" Simon said back. "It'll be off soon, yeah?"</p><p>Izzy smiled. "Yeah." she said, kissing him again. Simon cradled the back of her head gently. He slowly moved the two of them off of the wall. Carefully walking her from off of the wall and moving them over to his huge bedroom. He walked over to the door.</p><p>"Head advisor."</p><p>Simon jolted, setting down Izzy behind him as a form of protection. But instead stopped, seeing that it was just one of the messengers standing by the door. His eyes widened and he turned around, not trying to look at the royal in such a compromising position. "I apologize! But a letter from Prince Jace has arrived for the Alicante princess."</p><p>Izzy cleared her throat, running over and taking the wax sealed parchment from him. She ripped it out of its roll and looked over at it. She gasped, smiling widely.</p><p>"What? What is it?" Simon asked, walking over and hugging her from the side.</p><p>"They found my brother! He's alive! He's safe!" she cried, laughing happily.</p><p>"That's great!" Simon cried out. "I'll arrange the carriage."</p><p>"No. We should be in the palace earlier than the usual days ride if we rush on just horses." Izzy said, smiling. She walked over and pressed a kiss to his cheek. </p><p>Simon turned beet red. "Uh... yes princess."</p><p>"Come on, come on, let's hurry! Let's go!"</p>
<hr/><p>The doors to the carriage were pulled open before Magnus could even reach for it. It shocked him. For one, he's never rode in a carriage before. Especially one as luxurious as the royal one. And he's never been waited on to this extent. The servant looked in and smiled. "Hello sir." he said. "How should I address you?"</p><p>"Oh um... its Magnus. Just Magnus." he said to him.</p><p>The servant nodded, holding out his hand. Magnus took it, slowly stepping out of the carriage. His eyes widened, seeing the beautiful palace in front of him. Something out of a fairy tale book. The servant nodded. "Welcome to the palace." he said to him as the knights and others jumped from their horses and the other servants opened the other carriage, where Queen Clary and Maryse were inside.</p><p>Alec exhaled, turning over to Magnus. In the morning, he fed him breakfast and escorted him to the carriage. But no words. He understood. Magnus must still be mad at him after everything that he had lied to him about. Regardless, he bowed at him, holding out his good arm. Magnus but his lip. Gid-... Alexander looked so different now. His usual scruffy tunic and cloak were now replaced with the royal blue and gold that came with Alicante and pure and expensive cloth on his body. Apart from wrapped up arm. Magnus inhaled. This man still strangely made his heart flutter. "You look nice." he said under his breath.</p><p>"Thank you." Alec said, walking them up the entrance steps to the palace. He internally jumped for joy that his fiance was addressing him. "Welcome. Do you like it?"</p><p>Magnus' eyes were still wide and a glitter. "Its... its so big." he said. "And very beautiful."</p><p>Alec smiled. As he entered, he noticed how bland the place looked. Izzy was decorating when he had left to fight the Edom prince. The flowers were dead and the decorations for slipping off and basically all over the floor. "What is all this?"</p><p>"No one has been home since you've gone missing." Jace said. "Izzy is still in Edom currently and mom and I were in the woods so-"</p><p>"There was no head of the household." Maryse finished.</p><p>"It is still very lovely your highness." Magnus said, feeling the need to speak up. Clary nodded in agreement.</p><p>Alec hummed. "Then that's what I'll do first." Alec said with a wide smile.</p><p>"Excuse me?" Maryse called. Shocked her warrior son was interested in decorating.</p><p>"I'll-"</p><p>"ALEC!"</p><p>The king jumped, hearing his name being screamed in such a shrill voice. He turned over a bit too late. His body was shoved and he was tackled to the ground with a heavy weight hugging him. Alec looked up, seeing a peach color on him and smiling. "Isabelle!" he cried, hugging her back.</p><p>"You son of a bitch!" she cried, sitting up and slapping him hard.</p><p>"Yeesh." Jace and Magnus said in unison.</p><p>"Isabelle!" Maryse snapped.</p><p>"I thought that you died!" Izzy continued.</p><p>"I know. I know. I'm so so sorry." Alec said, hugging her tighter. "I'm sorry about everything."</p><p>Magnus smiled. Alec seemed to be really caring for his loved ones. "An apology should be on my side as well. Princess please forgive me." he said.</p><p>Izzy turned over. "Did you kidnap him?!" she snarled, starting to pull off of her brother. "I'll see you hanged you selfish bastard! Do you-"</p><p>"No!" Alec cried.</p><p>"No, no, no!" Clary added in hopes to calm the princess, rushing to her side and dragging her away from Magnus.</p><p>"Izzy, calm down! This isn't what you think!" Alec said, standing in front of Magnus now and holding a protective arm over him. "This isn't my kidnapper."</p><p>"There is no cuffs for one." Jace added.</p><p>"This... This is my fiance Magnus."</p><p>Izzy raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Magnus frowned, suddenly insecure in front of a woman of such high status. "Princess." he said, bowing again.</p><p>"Please. No. No bowing. My apologies." she said to him, taking his hands. "You are very beautiful."</p><p>"Oh. Thank you."</p><p>"Isn't he?" Maryse added.</p><p>"Mom!"</p><p>"If Alec chose you, you must be kind as well as beautiful. You and I must now get to know each other."</p><p>Alec sighed. "I still-"</p><p>"You hush." Izzy said with a snap.</p><p>He chuckled. That was his sister alright. Izzy took Magnus' hand and pulled him away. "Oh! Okay. Um... Gid- Alexander?!"</p><p>"She won't hurt you!" Jace called as Clary and Maryse moved to follow and hopefully stop something too terrible.</p><p>"I'll find you!" Alec called, blowing him a kiss. He turned over to his brother. "Come."</p><p>"Come? Come where?" the prince asked.</p><p>"I need your help. Send letters to the florist, cake decorater, baker. Everyone."</p><p>"Everyone?"</p><p>"I want this Christmas ball to be something special this year."</p>
<hr/><p>Magnus jumped slightly, hearing the knock at the door. Everything here was making him jump. It was strange. Magnus welcomed the person. Alec stepped inside. His eyes widened, admiring Magnus. His simple clothing were gone. Probably thanks to his sister. "You look amazing." he said, looking at the silver silk he now adorned.</p><p>"Thank you." Magnus said. "Your mother actually picked this out."</p><p>"Silver is her favorite color." Alec said, walking to the patio door near the room. He held out a hand. "Shall we?"</p><p>Magnus nodded, following. The two stood in silence for a moment. "Just so you're aware, I still don't like that you lied to me."</p><p>"I understand. There's no excuse for what I did." the king said.</p><p>"And this family here. They seem so kind and loving. I am in love with them. But I can't help but think about how you left them behind. Why?"</p><p>"Before I met you I was a horrible person. And I was the particular type of person who was terrible to their family. I basically snapped on them all the time."</p><p>"So then you wanted to escape them?"</p><p>"No. I basically just ended up with you and you showed me kindness. And I love you for that. However, that's no excuse for how I have behaved to you though. That's no excuse for laying to you. I pray that you will forgive me."</p><p>Magnus exhaled. "I'm here. I don't really have a choice now do I?" he jokes.</p><p>"But you don't. I will prepare a carriage to take you back to your cottage. And some money for-"</p><p>"Alexander I was kidding!" Magnus cried out. Taking a hold of his shoulders.</p><p>The king smiled. "You called me by my name this time."</p><p>Magnus blushed. "If you had just said the truth from the start I wouldn't have to." he pouted. "But... you are still a kindhearted person. I know it. And I am sure that now that you are home, you want to show your family and loved ones the unmasked you."</p><p>"Exactly." he said. He knew that Magnus would understand.</p><p>"If I stay... what about us?" he asked.</p><p>Alec smiled, removing his glove and taking Magnus' hand. He pressed a kiss to the back of his palm. "Does that answer your question?"</p><p>Magnus turned red.</p>
<hr/><p>"Yes, yes. Plenty of holly. Oh! And maybe some white roses too! They're my mom's favorite." Alec said with a smile.</p><p>"Yes your highness." the servant said with a bow.</p><p>"Thank you." Alec nodded greatful at them, before turning to the baker.</p><p>"What do you wish for your highness?" she asked.</p><p>"Every single one of your pastries." the king said with a smile.</p><p>"E-Every... one?! You're not serious are you your highness?"</p><p>"I am. And I'm paying double. Please."</p><p>She smiled widely, hugging him. Alec grinned, hugging her back.</p>
<hr/><p>"Alexander?"</p><p>Alec smiled. Butterflies started flying in his belly whenever he heard Magnus call him by his real name. He turned over, adjusting his cloak. "Yes love?" he asked.</p><p>"Maryse told me that you have been moving all around like a mouse caught eating crumbs." Magnus said, setting down a bouquet that he had been making. "Is everything alright?"</p><p>Alec smiled. "Everything is perfect." he said, taking his waist. He admired the gold glitter on his face, probably there because of Izzy. "May I kiss you?"</p><p>Magnus stilled. "What?"</p><p>"You just... you look so beautiful."</p><p>Magnus cheeks have never felt so damn hot. "No." he said regardless. "I'm sorry but I still need some time."</p><p>Alec nodded. "Understood." he said, bowing again.</p>
<hr/><p>"How is this one your highness?"</p><p>"It's a gorgeous color yes. But this isn't a very warm material. Anything thicker?" Alec said</p><p>"Of course your highness. Let me go and search through my fabrics."</p><p>"Thank you." Alec said, turning over to face Simon. "How is everything going?"</p><p>"Everything is coming in as planned." he added.</p><p>"And the chandelier? Where on we with that?" Alec asked, turning over to sign a letter from one of his servants and smiling at her.</p><p>"Coming in in I believe another hour." the pale man responded to the king with a wide grin.</p><p>"Great. I want this ball to be perfect." the king said with a smile.</p><p>"Speaking of perfect... I wanna know-"</p><p>"Simon." Alec said cutting him off. "Izzy likes you. Therefore, she will like anything that you have to offer."</p><p>He smiled widely. "Thank you! Thank you!"</p>
<hr/><p>The morning came through the kingdom days later. It was now Christmas morning. A light dusting of snow laid on the ground all around the land. And the beautiful morning sun shone through, awaking everyone in the Alicante palace. Magnus groaned, slowly waking up. He sniffed the air, smelling fresh oatmeal raisin cookies and peppermint. He raised his eyebrow. He stepped out of his room, coincidentally meeting with Maryse and Izzy. "You smell that?" the princess said excitedly.</p><p>"Smells like Christmas." Magnus said.</p><p>Maryse led them through the hall, moving into the main palace ballroom. She gasped at the sight before her. Presents resting on the floor. Decorated pillars. A tree almost hitting the ceiling. It was a beautiful sigh to behold.</p><p>"Who did all of this?" Izzy asked, admiring.</p><p>"I did."</p><p>The three turned over, seeing the king dressed as festive as ever. Red, white, silver and gold. All in one. Alec smiled. "Do you like it mama?" he asked her, as she rushed to his side and took hold of his cheeks.</p><p>"I love it!"</p><p>"Is all of this for me?" Izzy asked dramatically.</p><p>"There are some for you." Izzy said. "But most is for the village children. I was thinking of visiting them today."</p><p>Maryse's eyes widened. "Really?"</p><p>"I think its high time I do." Alec said. "But first... presents. Here."</p><p>The two smiled, taking the small pouch that the tall king was holding out. Alec turned over, looking at Magnus. He picked up a box and walked over to him. "This is... quite amazing."</p><p>"I'm glad that you think so. I can't wait for you to open your gift." Alec said, holding it out.</p><p>"You first." Magnus said, moving over and kissing him. Alec's eyes widened, but he grinned, pulling him closer and kissing him back.</p>
<hr/><p>"Clary! Clary! Queen Clary wait!"</p><p>The queen stopped, turning over to see the prince hurtling down the hall. He stopped in front of her, out of breath. "Jace? What is so important? Are you okay?"</p><p>"I'm... I'm fine... but... I... Clary... I would like to start courting you."</p><p>The queen stilled. "R-Really?"</p><p>Jace nodded. "I think that you are kind and beautiful inside and out. I really would love to get to know you better and pursue my feelings. But only if-"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Yes?" Jace repeated. "It was that simple?"</p><p>"Oh hush up." she said, wrapping her arms over his shoulders and kissing him.</p><p>He kissed back.</p>
<hr/><p>"Ladies and gentlemen! Please welcome, your king and his fiance!"</p><p>Alec smiled, walking out onto the throne as all of the ball's guests clapped and cheered for him. Magnus smiled. The king presses a kiss to his nose before looking at his people. "My people." he said to them with a smile. "I'm so sorry that this might be your first time meeting me. But... here I am. I am your king. For a long while it didn't feel that way. But I promise you that I will be better. I will protect you. Make you smile. Provide for you. In all aspects. My mask is off now. And I am here for you."</p><p>Magnus smiled. The ball's guests cheered as the music started again. Magnus smiled. "I like this new slogan of yours." he said.</p><p>Alec smiled. "I like the new me. All thanks to you." he said, tapping the ring that he had placed on his finger.</p><p>Magnus smiled. "Merry Christmas then your majesty."</p><p>"Merry Christmas my love."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Have a very Merry Christmas and a safe day! I love you guys! 😁🎅🏽❤❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>